


L'oiseau fait son nid

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Nygma, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Edward Nygma, Top Oswald Cobblepot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Gotham, ville où tout est possible et où il faut se battre tous les jours pour survivre. Alors qu'Oswald Cobblepot revient en force, le destin a différents plans pour Edward Nygma et lui.





	1. Hospitalité

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis un warning rape/non-con à cause d'une scène qui sera dans le chapitre 3. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup décrite, étant moi-même mal à l'aise avec ça. Je préfère vous prévenir.

Oswald Cobblepot était le Roi de Gotham et de la Pègre. Il en avait bavé entre Fish Mooney, Maroni, Don Falcone et le GCPD pour en arriver là, lui, le simple porteur de parapluie. On pouvait dire qu'il était déterminé et que rien ne lui résistait. Il avait du trahir, être trahi, tuer, survivre et si c'était à refaire, il le referait. En effet, il était dur de trouver des alliés dans cette ville et surtout quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance. Oswald n'avait que sa mère, défunte à présent, et même si il avait partagé quelques mois avec son père, il l'aimait tout autant. Seulement voilà, il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul dans cette jungle.  
Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce benêt de scientifique à lunettes. Suffisamment intelligent pour lui fournir des informations mais assez idiot pour ne pas se douter de ses véritables intentions : gouverner. À cette époque, Oswald n'était pas grand chose à Gotham. Certes, il avait acquit une réputation de gangster mais il aspirait à beaucoup plus. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être le maire de Gotham tout en contrôlant la mafia. Un but audacieux mais comme lui avait souvent dit sa mère, il deviendrait un grand homme. Cependant, il avait eu du mal à y croire suite à son décès. Il avait été complètement anéanti et s'était isolé du monde pendant une longue période. Certains le croyaient même mort tant il était inactif. Mais au bord du gouffre, cet agaçant jeune homme avait refait surface et l'accueillit chez lui. Oswald n'aimait pas du tout cela mais petit à petit, il devait reconnaître qu'il retrouvait ses forces. Mais il n'avait pas encore confiance en cet homme. Pourquoi avait-il pris soin de lui ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à le garder chez lui ? Il eut les réponses à ses questions quand son bienfaiteur lui avoua qu'il s'était épris d'un nouveau passe-temps, celui de tuer des gens. Pour se perfectionner, il avait besoin d'Oswald. 

Edward Nygma était un homme dont l'ennui ne devait jamais l'atteindre sous peine de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, ou plutôt de son autre lui. Alors quand il avait vu débarquer Oswald Cobblepot au GCPD, il s'était aussitôt rué sur lui, cherchant à capter son attention, en vain. Tomber sur lui en pleine forêt, à l'agonie, tandis qu'il enterrait des cadavres, sonnait comme une seconde chance pour lui et il allait tout faire pour la saisir.  
Il ne pesait pas bien lourd sur son épaule et heureusement pour lui, il faisait nuit quand il l'avait ramené chez lui. Ce petit homme avait reposé dans son lit pendant plusieurs jours et paniqua à son réveil. En même temps, s'éveiller dans un endroit inconnu, dans un lit et dans un pyjama qui ne lui appartenait pas, Oswald avait tous les droits pour paniquer.  
Arriva donc le moment de leur alliance, Oswald aidait Edward à progresser dans le milieu criminel et en échange, il lui fournissait tout ce qu'il savait au GCPD. Edward dû même fouiller la salle des archives, celle de Miss Kringle qu'il avait malheureusement tué par accident, pour trouver un dossier particulier sur l'asile d'Arkham. Miss Kringle, Kristen Kringle... Oh il l'avait aimé et pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Parfois, il se demandait si il était comme tout le monde et bien sûr, il n'avait rien à voir avec le commun des mortels. Lui, il était ailleurs et supérieur mais tous ses collègues le rabaissaient et ignoraient son génie. Il en avait marre de tous ces idiots et même si il sentait qu'Oswald ne le prenait pas totalement au sérieux, il allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort de le sous estimer. 

« À quoi ces plans d'Arkham vont vous servir ? demanda Edward.  
-Un homme doit connaître sa ville si il souhaite faire son ascension, répondit-il, penché sur les documents depuis une bonne heure.  
-Votre ascension ? ».

Oswald sortit son nez de tous ces papiers et adressa un faux sourire à Edward. 

« Vous n'avez nullement besoin de savoir cela, mon ami, enfin pour l'instant. Si vous voulez bien disposer et me laisser à mes projets maintenant ». 

Edward cherchait toujours à participer aux plans d'Oswald mais celui-ci le rejetait tout le temps. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était connecté à cet homme, que le destin l'avait mis sur sa route pour quelque chose de très important, un ami... Si Oswald ne voulait pas de lui pour ses activités illégales, alors lui aussi allait se passer de son aide pour un petit moment. En effet, il avait en tête d'envoyer Jim Gordon à Blackgate, que ça plaise ou non à Oswald puisque ce dernier tenait seulement à ce policier. Pendant des semaines, il récolta des fausses preuves contre Gordon qu'il ne pourrait pas réfuter. Enfin, il le coinçait et lui fit perdre bien plus encore : Lee Thompkins. Edward jubilait dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Oswald à la prison, dissimulé sous un long manteau noir. 

« Où étiez-vous aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea-t-il une fois rentré chez lui.  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua-t-il en ajustant sa cravate.  
-Je vous ai vu à la prison. Pourquoi ? continua-t-il en insistant, déterminé à ne pas être ignoré cette fois.  
-Puis-je rendre visite à mon cher Jim Gordon sans que vous ne vous mêlez de mes affaires ? » lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un regard menaçant. 

Edward crut s'étrangler. Il pensait s'être débarrassé de Gordon mais que nenni, Oswald restait attaché à cet inspecteur. 

« Excusez-moi, Mr. Penguin, je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passé votre journée, reprit-il calmement.  
-Bien, vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il est innocent et qu'il compte bien débusquer le vrai coupable ».

Une nouvelle fois, Edward avala difficilement sa salive et toussa légèrement. 

« C'est horrible ! mentit-il. Vous a-t-il dit qui était l'assassin ?  
-Bien sûr que non mais à l'heure qu'il est, il s'est sûrement déjà évadé et se cache chez je ne sais qui ». 

En réalité, Oswald avait offert la possibilité à Jim de se cacher au manoir Van Dahl. Personne ne fouillait cet endroit depuis qu'il se terrait chez Edward, le temps de réunir tous ses alliés. Mais alors que le scientifique se rendait au travail, il fut embarqué de force dans une ruelle sombre à l’abri des regards. Un pistolet derrière la tête, il n'osa pas appeler à l'aide.

« Je sais que c'est toi Nygma, et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, s'exclama la voix rauque de Jim Gordon.  
-Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il en levant les mains en l'air quand il sentit l'arme se presser davantage contre ses cheveux.  
-J'ai toutes les preuves contre toi, tu ne t'échapperas pas ».

Puis, il sortit son talkie-walkie et informa Bullock qu'il le tenait. Son collègue rappliqua aussitôt, le conduisant dans la salle d'interrogatoire du poste de police. 

« Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes. Je suis clairement malade, se défendit-il en riant largement.  
-Tu avoues ? Mais je connais un endroit où les fous comme toi pourrissent, répliqua Bullock. On t'embarque maintenant ! ».

Harvey avait déjà fait son rapport au capitaine Barnes et celui-ci innocenta Gordon. Nygma se retrouva dans une voiture de police, les mains menottées. 

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir... un bon ami ! se plaignit-il.  
-Tu n'as pas d'amis, Nygma, répondit Jim.  
-Et si tu t'en fais pour tes affaires, tu n'en auras pas besoin à Arkham » ajouta Bullock en arrivant devant l'asile. 

Tout était allé très vite et il se retrouva avec cet uniforme rayé au milieu d'individus qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Il savait qu'Oswald avait déjà séjourné à Arkham pendant un court instant et il avait absolument besoin de son aide maintenant. Heureusement pour lui, il lisait le journal mais fut très mécontent de découvrir qu'Edward avait piégé Jim. Néanmoins, cela montrait une certaine intelligence pour tromper à ce point le GCPD. Mais il lui en voulait. Gordon était à lui et malgré leurs différends par le passé, il le considérait toujours comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Sauf qu'il était sur le point de faire son retour en ville et son plan nécessitait la présence d'Edward à ses côtés.  
Pour attirer l'attention de toute la population, il se montra lors d'une conférence de presse au GCPD et grâce aux documents secrets qu'Edward lui avait révélé, il humilia la police de Gotham et s'accorda les faveurs des habitants. Le coup de grâce fut l'annonce de sa candidature aux élections municipales et il comptait bien gagner en utilisant tous les moyens, mêmes les plus malhonnêtes. Au fil des jours, les sondages le favorisaient et il usa donc de ses ressources criminelles pour faire pression sur le directeur de l'asile. Le soir même, Edward fut libre sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi mais dès que la limousine d'Oswald vînt le chercher, il comprit qu'un certain pingouin était derrière tout cela. 

« Merci infiniment, Oswald, dit-il en montant dans la voiture.  
-Ce n'est pas grand chose pour un homme comme moi mais je suis très déçu du sale tour que vous avez joué à Jim. Ne mettez plus vos pattes sur lui, est-ce bien clair ?  
-Tout à fait clair, affirma-t-il en déglutissant. Mais pourquoi m'avait secouru si je vous importune tant ?  
-Mon cher Edward, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur son genou. J'ai compris que vous avez fait cela pour moi et je dois avouer que votre plan relève d'un grand génie. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous pour ma campagne électorale ».

Edward fut abasourdi par cette annonce. Enfin, Oswald voulait qu'il participe à un de ses projets. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir quand son ami à plumes avait fait sa remarque sur Gordon et il remercia le ciel que la limousine n'éclairait pas suffisamment. Il fut étonné de se trouver au manoir Van Dahl. À vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et fut très intimidé par l'endroit face à son petit appartement sous les toits d'un vieil immeuble. Oswald avait pris soin de réunir les affaires importantes d'Edward et lui proposa de loger ici. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas et il fut même touché par la gentillesse de son hôte. Il fut encore plus gêné quand il découvrit que sa chambre n'était qu'à quelques pas de celle d'Oswald et que seulement un couloir les séparait. Il eut soudain honte d'avoir fait dormir Oswald dans son lit d'occasion avec lui sans s'être soucié de son confort. Le futur maire de Gotham, du moins il l'espérait, avait dû faire chercher ses affaires par son acolyte le plus fidèle, un dénommé Gabe, peu intelligent mais costaud. Tout le contraire d'Edward en somme. 

« Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-il avant d'aller se coucher.  
-Voyons, c'est entièrement normal, Edward. Après votre hospitalité, je me devais de vous rendre la pareille » répondit-il modestement en lui tapotant l'épaule. 

Il boitilla jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction d'Edward qui lui sourit tendrement. Oswald eut immédiatement un pincement au cœur et se faufila sous ses draps chauds, seul. De son côté, Edward trouvait ce lit bien trop grand pour une personne. Durant les derniers mois, il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir au rythme de la respiration d'Oswald qui remontait la couverture jusqu'au nez. Là, il était tout seul et mille questions embrouillaient son esprit. C'était trop bon pour être vrai, il allait sûrement se réveiller à Arkham et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve. Et quel était son rôle dans l'élection d'Oswald ? Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette énigme.


	2. Dîner

Lorsque Oswald lui dévoila son plan, après sa prise d'otage interminable de la salle de bain pour se préparer, Edward avait même eu le temps de lire un petit livre, il fut consterné. En effet, Oswald comptait sur les pots-de-vin pour remporter la victoire haut la main face à son adversaire. Il s'appuyait également sur les votes honnêtes mais grâce à son argent, il était sûr d'écraser son concurrent et de s'imposer comme le nouveau Roi de Gotham. Edward était évidemment contre ces manières déloyales mais acquiesça quand même.  
Pendant qu'Oswald se déplaçait partout en ville et véhiculait des discours poignants et véhéments, Edward était occupé à rappeler tous les pots-de-vin distribués par Oswald. Il se rendit compte du peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui pour gagner l'élection quand il dénicha la très longue liste des votes corrompus. Durant toute sa campagne, Oswald ne se douta de rien jusqu'au soir des votes. À quelques minutes du dépouillement final, alors qu'il avait réuni une grande foule au manoir, Edward lui avoua tout. Le Pingouin explosa de rage, prêt à le faire abattre sur le champ par son homme de main Butch mais quand la présentatrice télévisée annonça avec un grand sourire la victoire d'Oswald Cobblepot, il stoppa son ordre. 

« On ne peut pas m'acheter mais un regard suffit pour me voler. Seul, je suis sans valeur mais à deux, inestimable. Que suis-je ? murmura Edward.  
-L'amour, souffla Oswald, ému.  
-Satisfaisant comme sensation, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Oswald le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois et le serra très fort contre lui. Il retînt ses larmes de joie et sa première action en tant que maire de Gotham fut de nommer son chef de cabinet, Edward Nygma. Il en fut très honoré, peu sûr de lui mais prêt à aider Oswald dans son nouveau travail officiel. 

« Tout d'abord, votre premier devoir sera de lire ceci, s'exclama Oswald une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent en privé. Pas très compliqué la lecture pour vous, ajouta-t-il en lui passant un livre.  
-_L'art de bien s'habiller, les hommes_, lut-il à haute voix. Drôle de livre, commenta-t-il, légèrement agacé.  
-Ce n'est qu'une base dans ce vaste domaine mais si vous souhaitez entrer dans la cour des grands, il va impérativement falloir changer de vêtements, mon cher, ordonna-t-il en ignorant la mauvaise mine d'Edward. Oh et bien sûr, je compte vous aider pour arranger cela » poursuivit-il en désignant son pantalon trop court. 

Il se vexa un peu mais prit quand même le temps de lire ce stupide livre. En fin de compte, il comprit ce qu'Oswald attendait de lui et ils prirent un après-midi complet pour refaire sa garde-robe.

« Mon père m'a tout appris, expliqua Oswald en lui montrant comment nouer rapidement et parfaitement une cravate.  
-Le brocart vous va mieux aux yeux, le conseilla-t-il en apportant près de son visage une autre cravate. Regardez.  
-Et bien, vous êtes déjà devenu un expert en la matière, Edward Nygma, rit-il en défaisant sa cravate noire.  
-Laissez-moi faire, monsieur le maire » répondit-il en la nouant autour de son cou pâle. 

Oswald se raidit dès qu'il sentit ce contact sur lui mais ne le repoussa pas. Quand il eut fini cette tâche, Edward l'ajusta une dernière fois sur son torse crispé et lui sourit amicalement. Oswald prit une grande inspiration et rit nerveusement en se précipitant vers sa limousine, suivit de près par Edward. Ils saluèrent la foule tout en se chuchotant des mots dans l'oreille dont seuls eux savaient le contenu exact de ces paroles secrètes.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient inséparables et si l'un était sans l'autre, les journalistes se posaient de nombreuses questions. Vînt un jour très important pour Oswald puisqu'il devait visiter un orphelinat. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les enfants n'ayant pas reçu assez d'amour. Malgré le manque d'argent de sa mère, il n'avait jamais manqué de tendresse et même avec son père qu'il n'avait connu que pendant quelques temps, il avait eu une connexion paternelle très forte avec lui. En si peu de temps, il lui avait enseigné tellement de belles leçons qu'il s'était promis de les partager à quelqu'un de spécial un jour. Dès son arrivée dans une classe élémentaire, il remarqua aussitôt un jeune garçon de dix ans assit tout seul alors que les autres élèves étaient installés autour d'une grande table. 

« Bonjour jeune homme, je suis Oswald Cobblepot, le maire de Gotham. Comment t'appelles-tu ? ». 

Au lieu de lui répondre verbalement, il inscrivit son prénom sur un calepin autour de son cou.

« Enchanté Martin, poursuivit-il en lui serrant la main. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres enfants ? ».

Cette fois, il écrivit qu'il ne les aimait pas et qu'il n'avait pas d'amis mais qu'il voudrait bien qu'Oswald le soit car il était puissant. 

« Écoute moi bien, mon garçon. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne dans ce monde sauf à toi. Et si tu m'informes de tout ce que tu entends ici, peut-être que nous pourrons devenir des conspirateurs, d'accord ? ».

Martin acquiesça et fila à la chasse aux informations. Pendant ce temps, Edward faisait de son mieux pour éviter tous ces enfants qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Oswald pour répondre à leurs stupides questions.

« Pourquoi t'es grand ? demanda une gamine en touchant sa longue jambe.  
-Premièrement, tu me vouvoies. Deuxièmement, tu ne me touches pas et dernièrement, je vais t'écraser avec cette jambe si tu n'enlèves pas tes sales pattes tout de suite ! menaça-t-il.  
-Et c'est quoi ça ? questionna un mioche en lui arrachant des mains son chapeau melon tout neuf. Ça se met où ?  
-Rends moi ça ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en tentant de le récupérer, en vain.

L'enfant courut avec à travers la salle en direction d'Oswald.

« Monsieur le maire, regardez ! Ça me va bien, non ? » l'interrogea-t-il en le mettant sur sa tête.

Sa petite tête s'enfonça dedans et il ne voyait plus rien pendant un instant.

« Bah ça alors, il fait tout noir là-dedans ! ajouta-t-il en le relevant pour regarder le maire en attendant une réponse.  
-Je crois que cela appartient à mon très cher chef de cabinet mais je suis certain que d'ici quelques années, il t'ira comme un gant » répondit-il.

Au même moment, Edward attrapa vivement son chapeau et le tînt fermement entre ses deux mains. Oswald indiqua à l'élève de rejoindre ses camarades si il voulait survivre mais cela n'amusa pas vraiment Edward. 

« Les enfants, soupira faussement Oswald.  
-Une source de nuisances, affirma sérieusement Edward.  
-Dites-moi, Ed, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Êtes-vous libre ce soir pour un dîner ?  
-Entièrement libre pour vous, Oswald. On se dit 20h ? J'apporterai le vin.  
-C'est parfait ».

Le soir même, Edward eut un peu de retard, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Même quinze minutes de retard était suspect venant de lui. Il prétexta un long détour qu'il avait fait pour rentrer au manoir puis ils passèrent à table. Mais Oswald détecta un parfum sur Edward alors qu'il n'en portait jamais. Et même si il en avait mis pour l'occasion, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir sentir la barbe à papa. Oswald ne préféra pas lui demander d'où provenait cette odeur mais son plan pour ce soir tombait à l'eau. Il prit peur et s'imagina évidemment qu'Edward avait une petite amie. Après tout, il était au courant pour Miss Kringle mais il avait cru percevoir dans les gestes de son ami une certaine affection pour lui. Pas comme sa relation avec Jim, non là c'était autre chose de beaucoup plus fort.

« Vous souhaitez me dire quelque chose en particulier ? s'exclama Edward alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert.  
-Quoi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec mon chef de cabinet. Et si vraiment j'avais une chose à vous demander, ce serait d'arrêter ce vouvoiement entre nous. Êtes-vous d'accord ?  
-Très bien, Oswald » accepta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Edward plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Oswald de façon si intense qu'il rougit. Il avait toujours trouvé les prunelles de son hôte magnifiques. À la fois bleues et translucides, scintillantes et sombres. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en pleine mer au milieu d'une tempête quand ces yeux là le fixaient. 

« Fascinant, murmura-t-il en passant sa main à côté de son œil droit. Même votre paupière semble transparente.  
-Edward, chuchota-t-il, le rouge aux joues mais non pas à cause de l'alcool, tutoie-moi s'il te plaît.  
-Je me suis toujours demandé si tes yeux ne te brûlent pas à cause du soleil.  
-Il n'y a pas de soleil à Gotham, gloussa-t-il.  
-C'est pour cela que tu as choisi cette ville ? rit-il.  
-Je suis né avec cette ville, ses briques sont mes os, ses rivières sont mon sang et son herbe est ma chair. Tout comme elle est spéciale pour Jim, cette ville est...  
-Encore Gordon ? le coupa Nygma en retirant sa main, l'air sévère.  
-Excuse-moi ? s'offusqua-t-il.  
-Je savais bien que tu tenais encore à lui, gronda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
-Attends ! Où vas-tu ?  
-Là où James Gordon ne sera pas entre nous et où je pourrai moi aussi penser à quelqu'un d'autre ! ». 

Sur ce, il claqua la porte et laissa Oswald, penaud, rouge de colère cette fois. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire une scène à cause de Jim Gordon ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt avait-il à le détester autant ? En y réfléchissant, Oswald ne voyait pas d'où provenait cette haine. Pourtant, avant qu'Edward développe sa manie de tuer des gens, Jim était un des seuls policiers à le traiter comme son égal. Cette fin de soirée tout seul, Oswald termina la bouteille de vin et bien d'autres alcools plus forts. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ivre. 

Edward avait passé la nuit dans son ancien appartement, au téléphone avec une femme très sympathique. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant des années mais venaient de se retrouver par hasard lorsque Edward choisissait une bouteille de vin qui plairait à Oswald. Isabella était une de ses anciennes camarades de classe qui acceptait de traîner avec lui à l'époque, la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque en réalité. Après le lycée, ils avaient pris des voies différentes mais Gotham les avait à nouveau réuni.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ce Gordon m'insupporte. Jim par ci, Jim par là. J'existe moi aussi ! renifla-t-il au téléphone.  
-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? questionna-t-elle.  
-Moi, jaloux ? Alors ça non, complètement faux !  
-C'est bien une réponse de jaloux ça, rétorqua-t-elle  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me penses jaloux ?  
-Peut-être car tu éprouves des sentiments pour cet homme dont tu refuses de me dire le nom ? ».

Edward resta bouche bée avant de reprendre :

« J'ai complètement foiré ce soir. J'ai agi comme un parfait imbécile.  
-Ne dis pas ça, rappelle-moi qui a gagné tous les concours de sciences au lycée ? Va juste t'excuser et tout s'arrangera.  
-Tu as raison. On se voit demain, 12h devant la mairie ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.  
-Ça marche, à demain Ed ».

Il raccrocha et pendant la nuit, il pensa à toutes les manières dont il pouvait se faire pardonner.


	3. Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape/non-con dans ce chapitre !

Sa pause déjeuner arriva vite. Oswald s'était montré très tardivement à la mairie et l'avait évité. Il n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête quand Edward lui avait amené le planning du jour. Il avait décidé de resté enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Edward alla manger avec Isabella et malgré son humeur morose, elle le fit rire. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien mais bien sûr, il omit volontairement la partie criminelle de sa vie. Elle n'était que de passage dans la ville, pour le boulot, mais elle eut une idée surprenante pour aider Edward dans sa quête sentimentale. Oswald, quant à lui, s'était rendu au GCPD pour s'entretenir avec Jim. Il avait besoin de lui parler et d'avoir ses bons conseils. 

« Oswald, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? lâcha Gordon, dos à lui.  
-Quel bon détective tu fais, mon pas doit trahir mon arrivée, répliqua-t-il.  
-Ton odeur surtout, mi-dandy, mi-serpent, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  
-Je suis plus raffiné que ça... Bref ! Tu vois, il y a cette personne dans mon entourage qui ne cesse d'être aimable et avenante avec moi mais comme tu le sais, c'est compliqué pour moi de lui montrer mes sentiments depuis... depuis Arkham.  
-Tu devrais lui en parler, il comprendra.  
-Jim, tu es le seul au courant et tu sais combien j'en souffre.  
-Jerome est mort, rappela Gordon.  
-Tu l'as tué, précisa-t-il en se rapprochant. Je te dois une faveur, une très grande faveur. Mais pour l'instant, laisse moi t'offrir un bon repas.  
-Bien, mais après tu déguerpis ». 

Ils mangèrent dans un luxueux restaurant tenu par des associés d'Oswald et tandis qu'ils se remémoraient le passé, son regard fut attiré par les passants dans la rue. Au bras d'Edward, une jeune femme blonde riait et le regardait amoureusement. Elle resserra même son étreinte contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Oswald régla aussitôt la note et s'empara violemment de Jim.

« Qui est-elle ? s'énerva-t-il.  
-On dirait que Nygma a trouvé quelqu'un aussi fou que lui.  
-Je ne te permets pas de dire cela ! mit-il en garde. Je serai au courant si il avait quelqu'un... Viens, allons les voir ».

Il obligea Jim à rentrer dans son petit manège ridicule et fit mine de bavarder intimement avec lui en caressant son épaule. Edward le vit sur le trottoir d'en face et ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Oswald l'agaça encore plus quand il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter des petits mots à Jim. Celui-ci ricana, il lui avait en réalité raconté une blague absurde sur Harvey Dent. Edward bouillonnait de rage et il se mit à son niveau de puérilité en passant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blonds d'Isabella et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Edward et Oswald ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux pendant tout ce temps. Ce dernier entreprit d'aller à leur rencontre. C'est ce que fait tout bon maire auprès de ses citoyens après tout.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur puisque monsieur Nygma ne semble pas décider à vous présenter ? demanda-t-il.  
-Isabella, une amie.  
-Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler du très célèbre inspecteur James Gordon.  
-Sans vouloir offenser l'inspecteur Gordon, vous êtes bien plus célèbre, monsieur le maire. N'est-ce pas, Eddie ?  
-Je travaille avec lui tous les jours, tu sais, bailla-t-il. Oh mais j'oubliais, je ne suis que le chef de cabinet ».

Oswald grommela et tourna son attention vers le policier.

« C'est si aimable de ta part de m'avoir accordé ton temps si précieux. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail ». 

Il les salua d'un hochement de tête mais lança un regard mauvais à Edward. Son amie devait rejoindre des collègues bibliothécaires et il observa Oswald s'éloigner de plus en plus en boitant. Il le rattrapa rapidement après de grandes enjambées.

« Attends-moi, Oswald.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air en très bonne compagnie.  
-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il. Écoute moi s'il te plaît ! ajouta-t-il en remarquant qu'Oswald accélérait le pas malgré son handicap.  
-Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu oses me parler comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien puis tu joues les... les... les amoureux avec la première venue ! cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.  
-Pardon ? J'ai le droit de faire ma vie puisque tu passes tout ton temps dans les bras de Jim Gordon ! rétorqua Edward.  
-Excuse-moi monsieur-le-plus-intelligent-de-Gotham, mais si tu n'avais pas encore compris, Jim et moi sommes de vieux amis !  
-Je peux causer une guerre, ou l'arrêter. Je peux donner la force des héros ou rendre impuissant. On me capture d'un regard mais aucune force ne peut me retenir. Que suis-je ?  
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes énigmes, soupira Oswald.  
-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais...  
-Oublies ça pour l'instant, on a du travail et prépare toi à te salir les mains ».

Il l'emmena de ruelles en ruelles et ils se faufilèrent à l'arrière d'une boutique. Après avoir traversé de longs couloirs, Edward se doutait que ce bâtiment avait été étudié à l'image d'un labyrinthe, ils tombèrent nez à nez face à deux hommes attachés et déjà amochés. 

« Ces deux-là ont tenté de me voler. Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénients à les torturer. Victor est occupé, précisa-t-il sèchement.  
-Si tu me laisses te parler après, c'est d'accord ».

Edward se chargea donc de la sale affaire. Il prit soin d'enlever sa veste et de retrousser ses manches mais il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se retrouver couvert de sang. Oswald s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et s'impatienta. Il voulait voir jusqu'où Edward était prêt à aller pour lui. Ce dernier préférait tuer d'une balle et s'occuper du corps ensuite pour s'en débarrasser rapidement mais là, torturer des gens lui semblait plus compliqué. Oswald se régalait quand il le faisait lui-même, il était particulièrement doué pour cette tâche. Edward sentit son agacement mais ce qui le peinait le plus, c'était ce froid entre eux.  
En effet, Oswald ne lui accordait aucune parole, il soupirait de temps en temps alors qu'il devait torturer ces deux gaillards. Il arracha d'abord leurs ongles, ce qu'il trouvait horripilant, puis il sectionna certains de leurs doigts. Il prenait de grandes inspirations avant chaque action. Décidément, il n'avait pas assez d'expérience dans ce domaine mais comptait bien progresser. Il jugea les avoir déjà bien fait souffrir. 

« C'est assez là, non ? s'exclama Edward.  
-Tue les » ordonna-t-il en balayant l'air avec sa main.

Edward n'en revenait pas. Tout ça pour ça. Il les abattit, achevant leurs souffrances. Du sang gicla sur ses lunettes et sur son visage, finissant par recouvrir tout son corps de rouge. Il râla mais Oswald l'ignora. Il l'avait fixé pendant tout ce temps, analysant ses moindres faits et gestes. Sa façon de respirer, de se redresser, de menacer les deux individus. 

Oswald fit venir sa voiture et ils rentrèrent au manoir. Edward se cloîtra aussitôt dans la salle de bain, sur le point de s'évanouir et de vomir. Il frotta frénétiquement tout son corps, s'irrita, se griffa jusqu'à faire disparaître toutes les traces de sang. Son reflet se moqua de lui, incapable de s'excuser, incapable d'avouer ses sentiments et tout son petit stratagème de jalousie avec Isabella n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Stupide Edward. Il revêtit une chemise propre et retrouva Oswald assit sur le canapé, contemplant le feu de cheminée. Il se racla la gorge mais comme le maire ne réagit pas, il vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés. Oswald fit tout son possible pour ignorer l'odeur de gel douche merveilleuse d'Edward. 

« Oswald, commença-t-il. Je m'excuse vraiment pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'agir ainsi.  
-Pourquoi détestes-tu Jim ? l'interrogea-t-il en croisant les jambes.  
-C'est un policier, nous sommes des criminels, répondit Edward logiquement.  
-Pourquoi lui en particulier ? ».

Edward hésita, il avait peur de ses sentiments et de la réaction d'Oswald mais même quand ce dernier était énervé, ses yeux brillaient toujours quand il le regardait. Il voulait croire en cette flamme et aux rougissements d'Oswald, à ses sourires et à ses mots doux. Mais au fond de lui, il était terrifié par ce chamboulement dans sa vie. Il devait déjà gérer sa double personnalité et maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être en mille morceaux. 

« Il est trop proche de toi, tu ne trouves pas cela suspect ? lâcha-t-il finalement.  
-Il serait déjà mort si c'était le cas. Dis moi la vérité Edward, tu peux tout me dire.  
-Je suis juste prudent, articula-t-il. On ne peut pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Rappelle-toi que j'ai travaillé avec lui.  
-Mais je lui fais confiance, cela devrait te suffire pour ne pas te méfier de lui.  
-Je peux te surprendre ou être parfaitement évidente sans que tu me remarques. Mais une fois révélée, tu en seras changé. Que suis-je ?  
-Je m'en fiche Ed, maugréa-t-il. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est qu'il n'est que mon ami et que tu es mon meilleur ami.  
-La trahison, marmonna-t-il même si il fut flatté par son annonce. Oswald, reprit-il, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi » avoua-t-il.

Le Pingouin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, retrouvant sa tendre amitié avec Edward. Il le prit dans ses bras et sentit son cœur battre tellement fort. Pourvu qu'Edward ne l'entende pas se répétait-il. Mais quand Edward glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos, Oswald se dégagea aussitôt et se redressa, paniqué. Nygma lui apporta immédiatement un verre d'eau, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. 

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, renifla Oswald contre son épaule.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Puis-je faire quelque chose ?  
-Non » pleura-t-il.

Edward caressa ses fins cheveux noirs, fourrant ses longs doigts dans ce nid d'oiseau. Peu à peu, en le berçant dans ses bras, Oswald se calmait et sa respiration aussi. 

« Jim sait » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Edward commençait à comprendre la relation d'Oswald et du policier. Il aurait aimé l'aider mais il semblait que Gordon l'avait devancé sur ce point. Il n'en sut pas plus pour ce soir mais il acceptait l'idée que l'inspecteur était bel et bien ami avec le maire de Gotham. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et Oswald se vantait de venir en aide à Jim pour certaines enquêtes. 

« Jim, salua Edward, puis-je te parler ?  
-Que veux-tu, Nygma ? répondit-il.  
-Les pauvres l'ont, les riches en sont privés et le manger est mortel. Que suis-je ?  
-Rien, soupira-t-il.  
-Je suis juste venu te dire que si tu blesses Oswald, puisque vous êtes amis, tu auras affaire à moi, sourit-il.  
-Des menaces ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais et moi non ? enchaîna-t-il.  
-Beaucoup de choses, répliqua-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
-Non, ce que toi seul sais, « Jim sait », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit Gordon en réalisant ce dont il parlait.  
-Allez Jimbo, donne moi un indice.  
-Parle lui d'Arkham » conclut-il en rentrant dans son bureau.

Edward se précipita à la mairie et malgré la réunion d'Oswald, il déboula dans la salle, interrompant des affaires importantes. 

« Ces plans d'Arkham que tu m'as demandé il y a des semaines, à quoi te servent-il ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
-Plus tard, Edward. Tu vois bien que nous sommes très occupés, dit-il en désignant le groupe d'employés de Wayne Entreprises dans son bureau. Excusez-le ».

Cependant, Edward ne put se retrouver en tête à tête avec Oswald que le soir même au manoir. Il le sentait agacé et se mit aux petits soins pour lui. Il s'était mis aux fourneaux. Bien qu'il se débrouillait bien en cuisine, Edward n'avait jamais préparé de plats hongrois alors il faisait bien attention à suivre toutes les étapes de la recette du goulasch de Madame Kapelput. Selon Oswald, il l'avait plutôt bien réussi et le remercia pour cette délicate attention.

« Dis moi, Oswald, peux-tu me parler d'Arkham s'il te plaît ? se lança Edward.  
-Tu y as été pourtant, c'est un asile...  
-Je sais mais que s'est-il passé à Arkham quand tu y étais ? » le coupa-t-il.

Oswald s'arrêta de manger, sa fourchette tremblotait dans sa main. Il fixa Edward et lui demanda de bien vouloir répéter sa question. Il le fit et Oswald sursauta. 

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-Gordon, je voulais savoir...  
-Tu n'as pas à savoir ça ! cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.  
-Je suis désolé, Oswald. Je veux juste t'aider, dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
-Tu ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il en reniflant.  
-Explique-moi alors, je veux comprendre. Je veux être là pour toi » affirma Edward.

Oswald se servit un whisky et le bu d'une traite avant de reprendre la main d'Edward dans la sienne.

« Quand j'étais à Arkham, commença-t-il, il s'est passé des choses que je ne voulais pas. Je pouvais supporter les coups, les provocations mais un soir, un des détenus est venu dans ma chambre et... et... et il m'a déshabillé et... et... et il m'a touché, avoua-t-il à voix basse en fondant en larmes.  
-Oswald...  
-Il s'est collé à moi sans vêtements aussi et il a continué à me toucher, poursuivit-il en revoyant les affreuses images de son agresseur, la main sur son sexe mou. J'ai crié, j'ai tellement crié Edward mais il avait déjà mis ses mains ailleurs quand les gardes sont arrivés... et Jim a tué Jerome » éclata-t-il. 

Il ne put imaginer à quel point Oswald avait souffert et se promit de tout faire pour le protéger. Il avait eu un haut le cœur en apprenant ce drame. Oswald avait la vision embuée par ses larmes, l'ouïe déchirée par ses sanglots et l'odorat conquit par l'odeur apaisante d'Edward qui l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras. Il fit bien attention à seulement caresser ses cheveux et se rendit compte de son erreur la dernière fois. Tout devenait clair dans son esprit, Jim avait vengé Oswald et soudain, Edward eut envie de remercier Gordon pour avoir éliminé ce dangereux psychopathe.


	4. Peur

Oswald avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras d'Edward. Il n'avait pas honte de ses larmes et était même connu pour ses fortes émotions. Petit, il piquait des crises dès qu'on le touchait, il se montrait même violent avec ses camarades de classe qui le bousculaient. Il préférait les appeler des tyrans puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à le harceler. Mais il se défendait toujours, seul contre tous. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'école couvert de bleus, il disait à sa mère qu'il avait trébuché, qu'il était tombé d'un arbre en secourant un oiseau, ce genre de choses. En réalité, il encaissait tous les jours mais il les frappait aussi, se jetait sur ses tyrans dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. L'école avait été pour lui un lieu où il avait dû survivre.  
Il avait demandé à Edward de jouer du piano et de chanter pour lui comme sa mère le faisait. Edward s'était appliqué et avait recommencé autant de fois que l'avait souhaité Oswald. Il lui avait même appris quelques accords et accompagné au chant. L'heure tournait mais dans son état, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il aurait bien voulu dormir avec Edward comme quand il l'avait accueilli chez lui mais il n'osait pas lui demander depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. De fil en aiguille, il était tombé amoureux de lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Mais maintenant, il en était sûr. 

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? » proposa Edward.

Oswald couina et accepta en s'accrochant à la chemise d'Edward. Cet homme lisait dans ses pensées et savait parfaitement comment s'occuper de lui. Quand Oswald se collait à lui comme cela, Edward avait pris l'habitude de le bercer dans ses bras.

« Je frappe quand on s'allonge. Mon cousin est la mort. Que suis-je ? demanda-t-il calmement en bordant Oswald.  
-Le sommeil, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion.  
-Tu vois que tu peux trouver les réponses à mes énigmes, Ozzie » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Edward s'installa sur un fauteuil moelleux à côté du lit et prit la main qu'Oswald lui tendit.

« Tu restes avec moi ? fit la petite voix du Pingouin.  
-Bien sûr que oui, mon petit oiseau. Je ne pars pas, jamais ».

Rassuré, Oswald s'endormit en serrant la grande main d'Edward. Celui-ci eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, troublé par ses sentiments naissants et enragé à l'idée qu'on ait fait autant de mal à Oswald. Si il avait pu ramené Jerome à la vie, il l'aurait tué encore et encore.  
Edward ne se doutait pas qu'en formulant cette pensée, un individu était en train de jouer à Frankenstein à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'il venait tout juste de réanimer le corps de Jerome Valeska. Dans la nuit, il réunit ses deux anciens acolytes : Jervis Tetch et Jonathan Crane. Le gang des J's était prêt à refaire surface et comptait bien terroriser tout Gotham. Crane avait conçu une nouvelle toxine encore plus effrayante et s'amusait déjà à la répandre sur de nombreux habitants, surtout les riches. Tetch les hypnotisait pour obtenir beaucoup d'argent tandis que Jerome cherchait des informations sur un certain Xander Wilde. Il le trouva rapidement et même si celui-ci s'était armé du GCPD pour se protéger, Jerome l'avait capturé dans son bunker. 

Tôt le matin, Jim sonna au manoir Van Dahl et fut étonné de voir Nygma lui ouvrir. Oswald avait finalement peu dormi et s'étouffa quand il apprit la terrible nouvelle. 

« Tue le, tue le encore une fois, Jim ! ordonna-t-il. C'est un maniaque !  
-J'y compte bien.  
-Il ne s'approchera pas de toi, ajouta Edward en s'emparant de son arme. Suis moi, Jimbo. Je sais où le trouver ». 

Même si Jerome avait retrouvé le fameux Xander Wilde, il devait affirmer que cela avait été une tâche bien difficile. En effet, sous ce faux nom se cachait en réalité son frère jumeau Jeremiah et ce dernier s'était planqué pendant des années dans un labyrinthe souterrain conçu par son génie et par celui de personnes comme Edward Nygma dont l'intelligence n'était plus à prouver. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Edward conduisit Gordon dans ce lieu secret et il s'y déplaça avec une parfaite aisance. Au même moment, ils entendirent des cris mais n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir Jerome s'enfuir avec son jumeau qui appelait à l'aide. Son assistante Ecco ne parvint pas à le secourir à temps et ils perdirent la trace de Jerome. 

« J'ai juste entendu qu'il allait rendre visite à un vieil ami, un certain Pengy ? Pingouin ? Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut bien être ? » les informa-t-elle.

Edward sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et il prit le volant de la voiture de police. Il ne respectait aucune limitation de vitesse, grillait tous les feux rouges et empruntait des raccourcis pour arriver au manoir le plus rapidement possible. 

« Oswald ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.  
-Mais qui avons-nous là ? s'exclama la voix de Jervis. Ne serait-ce pas l'inspecteur Gordon, l'Homme-Mystère et l'assistante de votre frère ?  
-Plus on est fous, plus on rit ! ricana Jerome. Tu te souviens de moi, Jim ? Parce moi, je me souviens de ton flingue ! ».

Edward était sur le point de se jeter sur lui quand Valeska dégaina son arme, Tetch de même et Jonathan son vaporisateur de terreur. Il recula donc d'un pas mais cela attira l'attention de Jerome.

« Pourquoi est-il si mystérieux celui-là ? C'est lui qui a beuglé tout à l'heure ?  
-Certains me fuient, d'autres veulent me tromper. Mais on finira par se rencontrer. Qui suis-je ? ».

Jerome explosa de rire et ce fut le son le plus strident qu'Edward n'eut jamais entendu. Puis il reprit son sérieux en un clin d’œil, terrifiant, et afficha un sourire déformé par la longue cicatrice qui bordait son visage.  
Oswald fut amené, bâillonné et attaché. Edward remarqua tout de suite qu'il était blessé. Il sanglotait aussi. À partir de maintenant, ils devaient tous faire très attention à leurs prochaines actions. Jeremiah avait également subi le même sort qu'Oswald. Edward échangea un regard avec Jim et Ecco et sans plus tarder, Gordon fut le premier à tirer, manquant de peu Jerome. Celui-ci rit encore plus fort et se jeta sur Oswald, le plaquant au sol. Il hurla à travers son bâillon, prenant peur. Jerome le rua de coups et de l'autre bout de la pièce, Edward sauta sur ce maniaque, le dégageant du corps d'Oswald. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups mais Jerome et Crane l'assommèrent. Ecco, quant à elle, détacha Jeremiah et ils vinrent en aide à Nygma tandis que Jim captura Tetch. Gordon avait eu le temps d'appeler des renforts qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.  
Mais pendant ce temps, Crane balança sur Oswald un voile de sa toxine et il eut des visions de son pire cauchemar : de retour à Arkham, enfermé dans sa cellule avec Jerome. Il le voyait partout, prêt à lui faire du mal. Oswald s'était réfugié dans les bras du premier venu, c'est-à-dire Jim, hurlant à la mort. Puis, il entendit un gros boum, le bruit d'une balle et tout disparut. Edward s'était relevé et avait tiré de sang-froid sur Jerome, en plein milieu de son front. Oswald avait la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Un coup il regardait Edward puis le cadavre de Jerome et ainsi de suite.  
Il faillit tomber au sol mais Jim le rattrapa par le bras et Edward le redressa. Instinctivement, Oswald s'agrippa à la chemise de son chef de cabinet, comme si ce geste le maintenait sur Terre. Le corps de Jerome gisait chez lui, Crane et Tetch étaient maîtrisés mais pourtant, Oswald avait peur, pas à cause de la toxine mais le fait que Valeska ait pu s'introduire chez lui aussi facilement, cela le terrifiait. 

Comme il était toujours agité et regardait de droite à gauche, Edward prit son pouls et inspecta ses pupilles : Oswald était clairement en état de choc. Une équipe était sur place mais il ne se décrocha pas d'Edward. Celui-ci parvint à convaincre le GCPD de le laisser avec lui, une fois que le corps de Jerome fut emmené bien sûr. Il porta Oswald dans son lit et l'emmitoufla dans sa couverture.

« Tu m'as sauvé, dit-il enfin.  
-On peut me briser sans qu'on me tienne. On me donne, puis me retire. On peut m'utiliser pour tromper, mais si on me tient, je suis le plus grand des cadeaux. Que suis-je ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il faiblement.  
-Une promesse ».

Il lui prépara un bon thé chaud et le fit sourire avec son humour bien à lui. Edward avait certes l'habitude d'étudier les morts quand il travaillait au GCPD mais en l'observant, il constata que son état s'améliorait. Il l'autorisa donc à se rendre à la mairie après avoir alléger son planning du jour. Les journaux s'étaient déjà emparés de l'affaire mais Oswald refusa de témoigner et laissa Gordon s'occuper de cela. En fin de matinée, il reçut une visite, c'était Jeremiah Valeska. Il avait demandé à Ecco de le laisser seul avec le maire. 

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec Jerome, monsieur le maire. J'ai passé ma vie à le fuir.  
-Je comprends. Vous et votre amie Ecco pouvez à présent revenir vivre dans la société, répondit Oswald.  
-Vous savez, Ecco est la seule personne à me comprendre entièrement, avoua-t-il. Elle est fantastique.  
-C'est une chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle à vos côtés, surtout à Gotham, sourit Oswald. Je vous envie un peu, confessa-t-il.  
-Pourtant, vous avez aussi cette personne dans votre entourage ».

Oswald rougit et rit nerveusement. Il changea vite de sujet de conversation et s'intéressa aux inventions de Jeremiah qui pourraient être mises en œuvre pour la ville. Ils conclurent l'affaire par un rendez-vous avec Wayne Entreprises.

Pendant ce temps, Ecco patientait calmement dans le bureau d'Edward et apprit qu'il avait participé à la conception du bunker.

« À l'époque, je n'avais pas rencontré monsieur Valeska et des intermédiaires ont simplement fait appel à moi pour les aider.  
-Nous vous remercions, dit-elle. Ça va être compliqué pour lui de revenir vivre en ville.  
-Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? questionna-t-il.  
-Je le suis partout où il va ».

Jeremiah sortit du bureau d'Oswald et ils échangèrent une poignée de main amicale.

« Épousez-le » lui chuchota Edward en allant les saluer.

Ecco fut troublée mais à cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi on l'appelait l'homme le plus intelligent de Gotham. 

Edward remarqua tout de suite qu'Oswald fuyait son regard. Il évitait tout contact et toute discussion aussi. Il ne tenait pas en place quand il entrait dans son bureau et Edward l'entendit faire les cents pas toute la journée.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-il. On peut rentrer au manoir si tu en as envie.  
-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, Edward » répondit-il rapidement.

Néanmoins, les lèvres d'Oswald s'agitèrent sans qu'il ne soit capable de prononcer la suite de sa phrase. Edward attendit de voir si ça allait sortir mais le maire se tut. Nygma fronça les sourcils et fit appel à son esprit de calculateur. Il prit alors la main d'Oswald et celui-ci sursauta, les pupilles dilatées. Cette fois, il fut comme happer par le regard d'Edward et il s'empourpra, sourit comme un enfant devant une friandise. Sans un mot, Edward lui lâcha la main et quitta l'hôtel de ville, la mine grave.  
Il prenait de grandes inspirations sur le chemin, marchant comme un automate jusqu'au manoir. Il monta les marches deux par deux et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Sans plus attendre, il se rinça le visage avec de l'eau bien fraîche mais quand il releva la tête, il l'aperçut dans le miroir. Son alter ego, son autre lui, The Riddler.  
Edward faisait appel à lui pour tuer, jouer avec le GCPD aussi et même parfois quand il était dans les plans criminels d'Oswald. Il laissait peu de gens voir ses deux personnalités et en fin de compte, seul Oswald était vraiment au courant de ses différentes facettes. Il se gifla lui-même, se boucha les oreilles mais sa voix résonna dans sa tête. « Faible, faible, faible ! ». Edward farfouilla dans ses boîtes de médicaments et avala deux gélules qui l'aidèrent à recoller les morceaux. Puis, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et reconnu la démarche claudicante d'Oswald. Il l'appela et en s'infligeant une dernière claque, Edward le retrouva, tout sourire. 

« Je me suis inquiété, tu es parti d'un coup, s'exclama Oswald.  
-Quelques affaires urgentes à régler » répliqua-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses poils hérissés, ses joues rougeâtres, son sourire gêné et par dessous, son pouls accéléré. Tous les signes étaient là et il maudit son intelligence. Il avait tous les indices en face de lui mais ne voulait pas y croire. Oswald ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que son propre rythme cardiaque était élevé et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il le voyait.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Quelque chose de très important, commença-t-il doucement.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Oswald ? demanda-t-il alors que le maire cherchait ses mots.  
-Ed, un homme arrive à un tournant dans sa vie et il doit faire un choix. Choisit-il la sécurité et la lâcheté ou opte-t-il pour le courage et risque-t-il tout ? Je choisis le courage. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est... Ce que j'ai voulu te dire toute la journée, c'est... Je t'aime » déclara-t-il.

Edward se laissa glisser le long du mur, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et frotta ses paupières.

« Edward... Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît, continua-t-il.  
-Tais-toi ! aboya-t-il. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je ne veux pas ! ».

Oswald retînt ses larmes mais elles lui échappèrent. Il se mit à sa hauteur et poursuivit :

« Tu as besoin de moi, Edward Nygma. Tout comme j'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais nerveux, un perdant. Tu n'étais rien. J'ai créé Edward Nygma. Et je suis le seul au monde à te voir comme tu es. Qui tu peux encore devenir ».

Edward releva la tête et le fixa très sérieusement puis il appuya fortement sur chacun de ses mots :

« Je ne t'aime pas, Oswald ».

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur et ses sanglots traversèrent sa gorge. Edward se leva mais Oswald tenta de s'accrocher à sa veste, en vain. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Oswald cria derrière lui.

« Le Pingouin t'a vu, Ed. Il était le seul. Il t'a fait ! Il n'y a pas d'Ed Nygma sans le Pingouin ! ».

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Edward, déterminé à tourner la page. Il attendit la nuit pour cambrioler une pharmacie, plusieurs même et trouva une impasse déserte. Machinalement, il prit un mélange de médicaments très dosé et s'injecta à l'aide d'une seringue une puissante drogue. En quelques secondes, il s'écroula et plana alors que la pluie commençait à tomber finement. Il voyait des lumières, des néons et maintenant, il entendait des rires mais ne savait pas d'où ils provenaient. Même si il était par terre, il avait le vertige et crachota sur le béton de la ville.  
Soudain, le ciel devint rouge et un homme apparut. C'était Oswald mais sans être lui. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura de l'attraper alors il se remit sur pieds péniblement et lui prit le bras. Mais il n'eut que de l'air entre ses doigts. Edward tenta de poser sa main son épaule mais il partait toujours en fumée. Cette ombre se mit à courir en riant, un rire qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Oswald, alors Edward se jeta sur lui, incapable de l'attraper. 

« J'ai deux yeux mais je ne vois pas. Qui suis-je ? s'exclama son hallucination d'une voix rouillée.  
-Un aveugle ! hurla-t-il.  
-Faux, c'est Edward Nygma » répondit-il en s'élevant dans le ciel.

Ainsi, il s'évapora en abandonnant Edward, complètement drogué, qui hurlait contre lui-même. 

De son côté, Oswald avait appelé Barbara, elle débarqua aussitôt.

« Allez, Ozzie, les hommes sont tous des connards ! J'ai couru après Jim et maintenant c'est lui qui vient tout le temps me réclamer des infos, le consola-t-elle en lui servant un autre verre.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, répondit-il entre ses larmes.  
-Ne pleure pas pour cet enfoiré. Je vais te faire rencontrer des hommes et tu verras, ça passera.  
-Mais c'est lui que je veux ! sanglota-t-il en buvant son troisième verre d'alcool.  
-Écoute tante Babs, soupira-t-elle en répondant au téléphone. Quoi ? Ok, j'arrive. Désolée Ozzie, une fusillade aux Sirens, c'est Gotham. Appelle moi plus tard ».

À partir de ce moment là, tout bascula pour Oswald. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de verres qu'il but ni le temps qu'il avait passé à pleurer. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait Edward. Edward et ses stupides livres. Edward et ses stupides parties d'échecs. Edward et ses stupides énigmes.

Dans la ruelle sombre, Edward s'affrontait lui-même, désemparé face à la situation. Il lâchait de grands rires puis des cris de désespoir dans la même minute tant il était perdu. La pluie était maintenant très forte et il ne voyait plus grand chose à part les grosses gouttes d'eau sur ses lunettes.

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire ! cria-t-il. Va-t'en, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire !  
-Mais moi je l'aime donc on va aller le voir, répliqua la voix dans son cerveau. Tu as peur. Lâche. Laisse moi te monter à quel point on est d'accord sur ce petit homme pour une fois. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas peur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? demanda Edward.  
-Te montrer que tu l'aimes aussi, que tu veux le rendre heureux et le combler entièrement car il est le seul à nous accepter et à nous désirer, susurra son alter ego.  
-Oswald avait raison. Il est le seul » dit-il à mi-voix.

En rentrant discrètement au manoir, Edward crut d'abord qu'il était seul puis il entendit comme une petite mélodie. Plus il se rapprochait du salon, plus elle prenait du sens. 

_« He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts. He floats me with dread, soaked in soul. He swims in my eyes by the bed. Poor myself over him, moon spilling it. And I wake up alone..._  
-Oswald ? ».

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et reprit du début sa petite chanson en buvant un énième shot de vodka. 

« Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je suis tellement désolé, Oswald.  
-Tu as été odieux ! s'exclama-t-il en titubant. Et je veux un chien, ajouta-t-il. Et ma mère ! Elle, elle m'aimait au moins... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, riddle man ? s'énerva-t-il.  
-Je suis venu m'excuser. Pose ce verre, dit-il en lui enlevant des mains.  
-Non, je te connais. Il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre t'a amené ici » rétorqua-t-il en pestant contre lui.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de le reprendre mais Edward leva bien haut son bras. À cet instant, Edward voulut l'embrasser mais se retint. Oswald se débattait toujours pour récupérer son verre et poussa un cri aigu quand Edward le but. Il sentit le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge et cela lui fit un bien fou. Les hurlements d'Oswald ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et il ne cessait de l'insulter. Mais il eut le souffle coupé lorsque Edward le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Il le berça, lui murmura de se calmer et de l'écouter. Oswald serrait déjà sa veste dans ses poings.

« Oswald, je t'accepte pour la personne que tu es. Tout comme tu m'acceptes pour le logicien froid que je suis » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il chiffonna tellement fort la veste d'Edward dans ses paumes et en ravalant un sanglot, il articula :

« Ma mère me disait : « La vie ne te donne qu'un seul amour, Oswald. Quand tu le trouves, cours vers lui ».  
-Tu l'as dis toi-même qu'il n'y a pas d'Ed Nygma sans le Pingouin » répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux de jais.

Oswald plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux larmoyants de joie. Il les ferma en souriant et souhaitait rester dans ce magnifique rêve pour toujours. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur des douces mains d'Edward contre ses joues, lui offrant un baiser, le premier pour Oswald. Alors il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas et ses larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. C'était si étrange pour lui, il n'avait jamais fait cela et s'était persuadé que cela n'arriverait pas. Jusqu'à ce que cette énigme entre dans sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que Edward Nygma entre dans son cœur et provoque un feu d'artifice en lui offrant ce baiser aussi doux que les plumes d'un ange. 

« Peut-être Edward... nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je m'assurerai de cela, mon petit oiseau » répondit-il en essuyant ses fines larmes.


	5. Cuddle time

Edward Nygma était un homme heureux. Il apprenait à vivre en s'acceptant et était très curieux. Pour satisfaire sa curiosité, il avait entamé une nouvelle collection de livres sur un sujet qu'il avait hâte d'explorer en profondeur. Et d'un point de vue anatomique, cela enrichissait son savoir. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre son statut d'homme le plus intelligent de Gotham. D'ailleurs, il se régalait d'être en concurrence avec Lucius Fox et se sentait victorieux à chaque fois qu'il avouait sa défaite. Edward adorait qu'on flatte son ego alors quand Oswald le complimentait sur sa matière grise, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus mais c'était plus compliqué que cela de toucher son petit pingouin.  
En effet, le maire de Gotham avait du mal avec le contact physique et n'était pas très tactile sauf avec Edward, et encore cela s'arrêtait aux simples câlins. Edward comprenait qu'il lui fallait du temps et il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Quand il y réfléchissait, il se disait que même si Oswald ne voulait pas ce genre de relation, ça lui était égal tant qu'il l'aimait. Ils avaient donc commencé par dormir ensemble mais pas tous les soirs. Oswald tenait à son intimité. Edward avait remarqué qu'il était aussi très pudique. Il se cachait sous des couches de vêtements luxueux et ne lui montrait jamais son corps alors que de son côté, Edward dormait torse nu et se baladait simplement en bas de pyjama et en débardeur dans le manoir.

Un soir, Oswald eut une terrible contraction au niveau de sa jambe blessée et tomba par terre. Il essaya de se relever, en vain. Il avait tout le temps mal à sa jambe mais grâce à sa canne, il trouvait cela largement supportable. Mais parfois, à cause du climat, il était pris de violentes brûlures et il pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. 

« Oswald ! s'exclama Edward en descendant l'escalier à toute allure. Prends ma main.  
-Je peux me relever tout seul » répliqua-t-il.

Il en fut incapable même après plusieurs tentatives et se sentit honteux. Edward le porta donc sans le moindre effort et le déposa délicatement sur le canapé.

« Laisse moi regarder » dit-il en relevant le bas de son pantalon.

Oswald se tortilla sur place, affreusement gêné que quelqu'un puisse voir sa blessure ignoble, surtout Edward.

« Attends ! s'alarma-t-il en le stoppant. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, tu vas être dégoûté.  
-Rien de toi ne me répugne, Oswald, répondit-il en retroussant son pantalon.  
-Non, c'est vraiment horrible !  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! répliqua Edward. Je veux voir ta jambe s'il te plaît ».

Oswald finit par accepter mais détourna les yeux lorsque Edward découvrit sa blessure. Effectivement, sa jambe était marquée par de grandes cicatrices très profondes mais il s'en fichait. Il avait surtout eu très peur quand Oswald s'était effondré au sol. 

« Tu as mal ? demanda Edward.

Oswald acquiesça sans le regarder toujours.

« Apporte moi de la glace pour la douleur, lâcha-t-il.  
-Faux, il faut de la chaleur pour apaiser cela » répondit-il du tac au tac en posant doucement sa main dessus.

Oswald sursauta aussitôt mais tenta de se calmer. 

« Ce n'est que moi » chuchota Edward en caressant petit à petit sa jambe.

Le Pingouin respira très fort et l'observa faire, tendu et hypnotisé, mais dû avouer qu'Edward s'y prenait bien. Ce dernier lui massait divinement bien la jambe au point où Oswald s'affala un peu sur le canapé. Edward savait que c'était une zone très sensible pour lui alors il faisait très attention à ses mouvements. Finalement, il fut ravi de voir que cela plaisait à Oswald.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils se découvraient. Mais Oswald ne se trouvait pas attirant et cela le freinait dans ses démonstrations d'amour. Il avait toujours trouvé Edward tellement séduisant, tellement charismatique qu'il se pinçait parfois pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Mais non, Edward Nygma était bel et bien son compagnon malgré tous les défauts qu'il se trouvait. Alors un soir, Edward le convoqua pour une affaire très importante. Oswald était juste vêtu de son pyjama à carreaux et il lui indiqua de s'asseoir en face d'un tableau noir. Puis, il commença à écrire dessus avec une craie blanche et à nommer la liste de tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui.

« Tes yeux et tes clins d’œil, tes tâches de rousseur adorables, ton sourire angélique, tes cheveux tellement doux... ta peau toute pâle et ta petite taille qui te fait te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, énuméra-t-il. Ta sensibilité, ton grand cœur. Oh et ton élégance, Oswald ! Mais surtout ton parfum envoûtant. Laisse moi deviner... eau de Cologne, musc blanc et une note fruitée... de la pomme » continua-t-il en humant sa peau. 

Au fur et à mesure de cette longue description, Oswald devenait rouge pivoine et sourit comme un chat. Il se logea dans les bras d'Edward en ronronnant contre son torse. Oswald se sentait aimé et commençait à passer outre son physique. Mais il se regardait encore dans le miroir sans sourire alors souvent, Edward l'enlaçait et lui montrait à quel point il était beau. Derrière lui, Edward passa lentement sa main sous sa chemise en laine et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui tenant la nuque. Puis, il plongea son regard dans le reflet d'Oswald qui se trémoussait. Edward caressa son ventre, l'autre main sur sa hanche, et il remonta doucement son haut pour exposer son torse. Oswald était muet comme une carpe et scrutait les gestes d'Edward dans le miroir. 

« Je continue ? questionna-t-il en posant ses paumes sous ses pectoraux.  
-Oui, souffla-t-il en se collant davantage à Edward.  
-Dis moi si je vais trop loin ».

Edward vint titiller délicatement ses tétons, les fit rouler entre ses doigts et cela eut le don de le faire frissonner. Il joua encore un peu avec ces deux pointes roses jusqu'à ce que le maire de Gotham ressente une forte chaleur dans son corps. Oswald plia ses genoux, gêné par cette légère bosse qui se formait entre ses cuisses.

« C'est naturel, mon petit oiseau, le rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.  
-Peut-on arrêter ? demanda-t-il.  
-Bien sûr, Oswald. Tu as aimé ? ». 

Il hocha la tête en se réfugiant dans ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Edward arrangea ses vêtements et lissa les quelques plis qu'il avait fait sur son pyjama. Il sentit par la même occasion la dureté d'Oswald contre sa jambe et se contrôla pour ne pas s'y frotter. Il ne devait pas, il voulait s'arrêter là pour ce soir et c'était très bien. Il était fier de lui, de sa confiance. Oswald lui souhaita donc une bonne nuit en lui souriant tendrement et il s'enferma dans sa chambre, brûlant.  
Il n'avait jamais pensé être autant excité, attiré. Ça lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des pensées émoustillantes mais cette fois, c'était plus fort et il en voulait encore. Il s'empressa de jeter son pyjama au sol et trébucha presque en grimpant dans son lit. Même nu, il avait chaud. Il avait chaud d'Edward. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa son sexe et se caressa doucement, les yeux fermés. Il imaginait la main d'Edward à la place de la sienne, l'entourant entièrement. Oswald accéléra ses mouvements en pensant à son chef de cabinet, à son Edward, son Eddie qu'il voulait avec lui, là maintenant. Il mordit deux de ses doigts pour taire ses gémissements. Il voulait tout d'Edward, sa main, sa langue, son sexe... Et dans la seconde qui suivit, il éjacula en laissant échapper le prénom de son fantasme. Il resta un instant immobile, faisant redescendre les battements de son cœur puis il claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer.

« Oswald ? l'appela la voix d'Edward à travers la porte. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, oui, retourne te coucher.  
-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.  
-Juste une minute... C'est bon ».

Oswald avait revêtit sa robe de chambre et était prêt à partir mais dès qu'il vit Edward juste en caleçon, il fut paralysé.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
-En fait... Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Edward lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il frotta son dos pendant de longues minutes mais Oswald semblait toujours agité. 

« Edward, commença-t-il. Je peux te toucher ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
-Bien sûr, monsieur le maire. Tu peux me toucher où tu veux.  
-Même là ? ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt son caleçon.  
-Même là » répéta-t-il en riant un peu.

Oswald passa d'abord ses mains sur les biceps de son partenaire et les palpa. Il déposa ensuite juste ses doigts sur ses tétons mais ses yeux étaient attirés par son sous-vêtement. Il tira sur les côtés de son caleçon et fit glisser cette étoffe le long des jambes d'Edward. Oswald sentit ses joues le brûler mais il regarda intensément son érection. Edward avait tellement envie d'être touché ici, qu'il découvre son corps comme il voulait découvrir le sien.  
Quand Oswald commença à le caresser, Edward haleta de plaisir et lui demanda de continuer. Il utilisait ses deux mains et lui massa l'entrejambe. Entendre Edward gémir et le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter le rendait fou. Il lui donnait du plaisir, le désirait. Même lorsque Edward se répandit entre ses mains, il fut excité d'avoir provoqué cela. Nygma fut un peu confus et ils allèrent se nettoyer.

« Tu es nu sous ta robe de chambre ? demanda Edward alors qu'ils étaient sous les draps.  
-Oui.  
-Tu veux bien l'enlever pour cette nuit ? continua-t-il.  
-Je te préviens, je vais avoir froid. Tu sais, je suis pudique mais surtout frileux, précisa-t-il.  
-Viens te réchauffer dans mes bras » susurra Edward en faisait glisser sa robe de chambre. 

Oswald s'enroula autour d'Edward et de ses longues jambes. Celui-ci lui souhaita une bonne nuit et embrassa le bout de son nez pointu.


	6. Purple rain

Le lendemain, Edward était ravi d'aller travailler à la mairie. Il avait passé une très belle nuit et était sur un petit nuage. Dans la rue, il expliqua à Oswald l'importance de l'énergie renouvelable créée par Jeremiah et que des quartiers comme les Narrows en avaient besoin. Si il voulait maintenir sa cote de popularité, il devait investir là-dedans. Mais quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la mairie, Edward se faufila dans un coin un peu sombre et embrassa Oswald.

« On pourrait nous voir, s'inquiéta le maire.  
-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche » répondit-il en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, ces deux-là étaient célèbres en ville et Oswald explosa de rage en découvrant la une des journaux et de la télévision : on les avait vu.

« Je te l'avais dit ! cria-t-il en lui jetant un journal au visage.  
-Ça allait bien finir par se savoir de toute façon, répliqua-t-il. Six mois, Oswald. Six mois que tu refuses de t'exposer, six mois que tu me caches !  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, Ed !  
-Si tu l'as, tu l'as toujours eu. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait que notre relation devienne publique ?  
-J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis à Gotham, ils pourraient se servir de toi pour m'atteindre.  
-Oswald, je suis le Riddler. Tu vas t'empêcher de vivre à cause d'eux ?  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.  
-Pendant que monsieur Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot réfléchit, je vais répondre à la presse, s'énerva-t-il en claquant la porte.  
-Attends ! ».

Une foule de journalistes attendait devant la mairie, micros en mains et questions leurs brûlants les lèvres.

« Monsieur le maire Cobblepot est appelé à d'autres affaires. Je me chargerai de répondre à toutes vos questions, annonça-t-il cyniquement.  
-Est-ce vrai que vous entretenez une relation avec le maire ? lança un des vautours.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu ou vu mais je ne suis que son chef de cabinet. C'est tout.  
-Mais les photos ? lâcha un autre.  
-Quelles photos ? répliqua-t-il en réfléchissant à ses prochains mots. Oh vous voulez dire ces photos où le maire et moi nous rendons simplement à la mairie ? Je vous le répète encore une fois, je ne suis que son chef de cabinet.  
-Un instant ! clama la voix d'Oswald en claquant des doigts. Vous osez mettre dans l'embarras mon ami et ça, je ne le permets pas ! Bien, d'autres questions ?  
-Pouvez-vous nous confirmer la version de monsieur Nygma par rapport aux rumeurs sur votre relation.  
-Monsieur Nygma fait un travail formidable à la mairie, entama-t-il. Il s'assure toujours que tout soit bien fait, de trouver des solutions qui conviennent à tout le monde et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Mais là où il a fauté, c'est pour me protéger. J'admets donc qu'il a menti et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Edward Nygma est mon compagnon et maintenant, je m'adresse aux gangs de la ville : vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever car ensemble, nous sommes invincibles ! Mais le plus important, citoyens de Gotham, c'est votre bien. Des gens meurent tous les jours dans nos rues, mon peuple ! Je compte bien vous venir en aide, vous sauvez et tout cela grâce à l'intelligence incroyable de mon chef de cabinet ».

Pendant son discours, des habitants s'étaient attroupés autour de la mairie et ils l'acclamèrent. Edward s'était tu durant tout ce temps. Il adorait les excès du Pingouin, ses idées prises sur un coup de tête et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez eux et de lui faire l'amour pour la toute première fois. Oswald rejoignit son bureau en boitant et Edward lui courut après. Ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur et il le prit très fort dans ses bras. Il le voulait encore plus proche de lui, son petit maire à lui, son Oswald. Il le couvrit de baisers partout sur le visage jusqu'à le faire s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Edward se laissa alors tomber entre ses cuisses et les caressa tendrement. Il fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, de même pour son sous-vêtement. Oswald s'accrocha aux accoudoirs, les jambes écartées et bloquées par ses habits. Il bandait devant Edward, complètement embarrassé et excité. Edward frôla son sexe et cela eut l'effet de le faire frissonner. Il le serra de plus en plus fort puis prit son gland entre ses lèvres, sa langue tournoyant autour. Oswald se cambra et couina, c'était tellement exquis... Edward commença alors à le sucer de tout son long, parfois en arrondissant sa joue, parfois en le léchant de la base jusqu'à la couronne. Oswald ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et dès qu'Edward le reprenait entièrement, il les fermait. Il tenait les cheveux de son compagnon, les caressant jusqu'à les décoiffer pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs boucles d'origine. Sans trop se retenir, Oswald murmura son prénom plusieurs fois et il se déversa entre ses lèvres quand il lui fit une gorge profonde. Il retomba aussitôt sur son grand fauteuil, la main perdue dans les ondulations d'Edward. Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui, les coins de la bouche recouverts de sperme. Immédiatement, Oswald l'essuya avec un mouchoir et il boitilla pour attraper une carafe d'eau. Edward le remercia gentiment maintenant qu'il était installé sur sa grande chaise et s'empara d'Oswald sur ses genoux. 

« Ça t'a plu ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, mon amour, répondit-il en frottant le bout de son nez contre son cou.  
-Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Tu as tout fait pour moi.  
-Tu devrais penser plus souvent à ces trois petits mots.  
-Dis le moi encore. Pensés par peu mais voulus par tous. Que suis-je ? l'interrogea-t-il de sa voix grave.  
-Je t'aime, susurra Oswald.  
-Je t'aime aussi, mon petit oiseau. Et tu m'as complètement décoiffé ! Je n'aime pas mes boucles.  
-Mais elles me rappellent notre rencontre. Quand tu m'es venu en aide, tu les laissais tout le temps comme ça, Eddie.  
-Si ça plaît à monsieur le maire » soupira-t-il en lui faisant un bisou esquimau. 

Cette nuit, le ciel était plein d'étoiles. C'était rare à Gotham et les yeux d'Oswald étaient indiscernables sous ce voile scintillant qui recouvrait la ville. Ce soir, il se sentait prêt. Il avait attendu le bon et voulait uniquement partager cela avec Edward. Le premier et le dernier. Juste avant de rentrer au manoir, il lui avait fait comprendre dans la limousine :

« Je veux le faire ce soir, lui dit-il.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Entièrement, c'est le moment. Enfin si tu le veux aussi.  
-Oui, Oswald, répondit-il en lui caressant l'épaule. Je suis heureux que tu m'offres cela ».

Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant le reste du trajet et Oswald posa sa tête contre Edward. Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans cette voiture mais pauvre conducteur qui voulait juste terminer sa journée de travail sans assister à leurs ébats. C'est tout naturellement qu'Oswald conduisit Edward dans sa chambre, main dans la main. Son compagnon fut étonné mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me suis fourni ceci, articula Oswald en lui montrant du doigt un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs.  
-Et bien, où as-tu appris ça ? ricana-t-il.  
-Je suis vierge mais je n'ai pas besoin de livres pour savoir ça, railla-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit. Viens ! » réclama-t-il.

Edward se précipita dans les bras de son Pingouin, assoiffé de lui. Il avait faim, terriblement faim de lui mais attendit que le plaisir d'Oswald monte. Ils échangèrent de doux baisers, parfois des plus charnels jusqu'à ce que le maire débarrasse son chef de cabinet de ses vêtements. Il se sentait plus à l'aise quand son homme était nu avant lui. Ça lui laissait le temps de s'habituer à sa nudité et il savait qu'Edward adorait être admiré. Zéro pudeur et si Oswald souhaitait le voir nu, il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.  
Oswald aimait tellement toucher son corps, le découvrir et l'apprendre par cœur. Il pouvait exactement dire où se trouvaient les grains de beauté d'Edward et indiquer l'emplacement de chacune de ses veines. Il lui demanda ensuite de le déshabiller, amusé de savoir que cela allait prendre un certain temps. Entre sa veste, ses bretelles, ses tours de bras, son veston, sa cravate, sa chemise et par dessus tout, sa combinaison blanche en coton ! Edward n'en voyait pas le bout mais quand enfin, il ôta le boxer d'Oswald, il fut émerveillé. Totalement nus l'un et l'autre, ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, se léchèrent...  
Oswald le désirait, les cuisses écartées pour lui. Edward fit bien attention à lubrifier ses doigts ainsi que son amant. Il refusait de lui faire du mal et que cela soit désagréable. Ils devaient tous les deux êtres comblés et qu'aucun ne soit frustré pour le plaisir de l'autre. 

« D'abord un doigt » commença Edward en alliant le geste à la parole.

Il titilla sa fente pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Oswald frémisse. Tout doucement, il rentra une phalange tout en la faisant remuer lentement en lui. Puis, il continua et fit disparaître son index dans le derrière d'Oswald. Il l'immobilisa pour qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation tout en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sa jambe blessée puis il reprit ses caresses profondes. 

« On continue ? questionna Edward. Un autre doigt ?  
-Oui, haleta-t-il.  
-Comme ça, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il en faisant de doux mouvements en lui avec ses deux doigts.  
-Plus fort, Ed... murmura-t-il.  
-Oh, Mr. Penguin, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille en appuyant sur sa prostate. Ici, c'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche d'Oswald se déforma en un ovale plus ou moins arrondi selon la force que mettait Edward dans ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir toute la finesse et la longueur de son index et de son majeur en lui, brûlants dans son antre secret. Oswald voulait aller plus loin et commanda à Edward qu'il était temps. Mais avant que son partenaire mette un préservatif, il déposa plusieurs baisers chauds sur son sexe dur. Edward n'avait jamais vu une scène aussi érotique et tout rougissant, Oswald s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes ouvertes pour l'accueillir.  
En réalité, cela faisait quelques jours qu'Oswald avait envie de le faire. Edward avait été si bon avec lui depuis le début de leur relation, si attentionné et patient pour lui qu'il voulait fondre dans les bras de cet homme. Par un regard et une petite grimace, il fit comprendre à Edward qu'il fallait rajouter du lubrifiant. Il s'exécuta, massant encore un peu son anus et sa propre verge avant de la frotter contre cette même entrée serrée. Il poussa légèrement cette porte sensible, il pleuvait dehors et son hôte l'accueillit sous son parapluie, entièrement enfoui dans Oswald. Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres tellement fort et il lui implora de rester immobile. Ils se regardèrent intensément, fou de désir et d'amour alors en s'embrassant langoureusement, Oswald donna de lui-même le premier coup de bassin qui lança Edward dans une danse sensuelle avec ses reins.  
Oswald se perdait dans ses cris aigus, ses gémissements montaient crescendo et dégringolaient en même temps qu'Edward haussait le ton de sa voix grave. Il le pénétrait de plus en plus fort, leur torse pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre. Il écarta les mèches brunes du Pingouin sur son front moite tandis qu'Oswald se délectait des boucles d'Edward qui retombaient sur son visage. Dans le feu de l'action, l'Homme-Mystère posa sa main sur le cou du maire, le serrant légèrement mais Oswald avait confiance en lui et savait à quel point il était fasciné par cette partie du corps. Si pâle, si fragile et marquée de suçons. Edward détendit sa poigne autour de son cou et saisit ses hanches, cherchant à les amener tous les deux à la jouissance. Il s'infiltra au plus profond de sa chair, ses va-et-vient enivrants, puissants et il se régalait des bruits obscènes que faisait son corps contre Oswald, ses testicules claquants contre son fessier juteux et rebondi qui n'attendait qu'à être croqué. 

« Ed... Edward ! Mmmh Eddie... gémit-il.  
-Encore, Os... Oswald ! Appelle-moi... jouit-il.  
-Riddler ! » l'accompagna-t-il.

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit aussitôt, une lueur verte passa devant ses yeux et il fut tellement excité et au bord de l'explosion qu'il éjacula en lui offrant un coup de rein renversant. Oswald laissa échapper un dernier chant d'oiseau en se déversant sur son ventre. Il reposa un instant, l'extase l'ayant atteint, pendant qu'Edward se retirait de lui en douceur, prenant bien soin de jeter son préservatif. Oswald tendit son bras pour attraper un mouchoir mais son compagnon le devança en léchant toutes les gouttes de son sperme. Le Pingouin trouva cela hypnotisant et le fixa récolter toute sa jouissance.

« Je t'aime si fort, my little bird » chuchota-t-il.

Oswald cacha son visage contre son torse et marmonna une réponse qui réchauffa son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui est noir, blanc et rouge ? l'interrogea Edward.  
-Quoi ? Pas maintenant !  
-Allez, tu connais la réponse, poursuivit-il.  
-Un journal, soupira Oswald.  
-Faux, un pingouin qui rougit ! ».

Oswald se teinta immédiatement de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est vert et rouge ? demanda-t-il.  
-Facile, une grenouille dans un mixer, répondit-il.  
-Non, c'est le _Riddler_ » susurra Oswald en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Les joues et les pommettes d'Edward rosirent de façon d'être distinctes. Ce surnom faisait gonfler son ego quand Oswald le prononçait. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui glissait sous sa langue et qu'il perçait tous ses secrets. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers son autre lui qui l'avait poussé à avouer ses sentiments. Qu'importe quelle personnalité prenait le dessus selon les jours, Oswald l'aimait plus que tout au monde et c'était réciproque.


	7. Martin

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Oswald se remémorait ce moment magique pour ne jamais l'oublier. Edward avait été doux du début à la fin. Il s'était sentit respecté, désiré et aimé par l'homme de sa vie. Il voulait recommencer mais aussi présenter à Edward les personnes les plus importantes du monde. Après leur journée de travail à la mairie, où ils avaient passé leur temps à se sourire, et un rapide détour dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté pour régler leurs affaires avec un gang, Oswald eut enfin l'occasion de lui en parler.

« J'aimerai que tu rencontres mes parents, se lança-t-il.  
-Tes parents ? Mais...  
-Je sais, le coupa-t-il. Je veux dire, leur tombe.  
-Je peux faire pleurer autant que ressusciter les morts. Créé en un instant, je perdure encore et encore. Que suis-je ? demanda Edward.  
-Je ne sais pas, un train ? fit-il, agacé.  
-Un souvenir, Oswald. On y va ? ».

Le cimetière de Gotham se trouvait aux abords de la ville, après une colline dans un grand parc. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Oswald stressait de plus en plus. Cela comptait énormément pour lui, il n'avait jamais amené personne ici. Des mois auparavant, il était déjà venu annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Edward savait qu'Oswald se recueillait souvent sur leur tombe et leur parlait. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs allées grises, ils arrivèrent devant sa stèle familiale. Oswald était toujours très ému et serra fort la main d'Edward. Il se racla la gorge avant de faire les présentations : 

« Mère, père, je vous présente Edward Nygma, mon compagnon. Je vous ai écouté et j'ai suivi mon cœur. Il m'épaule, m'aime et je suis fier de l'homme qu'il est, renifla-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur la main d'Edward.  
-Mrs. Kapelput, Mr. Van Dahl, je vous promets de chérir votre fils et de le rendre heureux. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et je ne sais pas où je serai si il n'avait pas été là pour moi, déclara Edward.

Le Pingouin, sensible comme il était, pleura dans ses bras mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Il était soulagé que cette rencontre se soit bien passée et savait qu'Edward et lui, c'était pour toujours. Mais il avait encore des secrets et s'éclipsa pendant quelques heures, laissant Nygma finaliser les préparatifs du gala de charité annuel en l'honneur de l'Hôpital de Gotham qui avait lieu ce soir. Toute la haute société et la bourgeoisie de la ville s'y rendaient. C'était l'événement à ne pas manquer pour se faire bien voir.  
Edward était devenu un as dans la matière. Il savait quels mets et boissons plaisaient aux riches et à Oswald. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de revoir Jim et de lui annoncer de vive voix leur relation. Il se posait aussi des questions sur les activités secrètes de son compagnon mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son jardin secret et même si il était très curieux, il se retenait de le questionner. 

« Sois patient, avec le temps il te le dira » grommela-t-il pour lui-même et son alter ego.

La soirée commença, tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un. Même Gordon et Bullock avaient fait un effort. Edward aperçut aussi Bruce Wayne et Selina Kyle ainsi que Jeremiah Valeska et Ecco. Ils vinrent le saluer et ils lui montrèrent leur alliance en or. Edward n'en revenait pas et adressa un sourire complice à Ecco. Jeremiah les conviât lui et Oswald au mariage qui aura lieu l'été prochain. Pendant leur discussion, il essaya de distinguer les visages qu'ils connaissaient déjà et de mémoriser ceux qui lui étaient inconnus. Enfin, le maire fit son entrée. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience et fut bouche bée quand son compagnon se montra dans la grande salle de réception.  
Tenue des plus chics, clairement le plus élégant de la soirée et Edward eut le souffle coupé quand il remarqua qu'il s'était mis du crayon noir sous les yeux et une touche de mascara sur ses cils en ailes de papillon. Il avait aussi déposé du fard à paupière violet pour terminer son look. Il rayonnait à tel point que personne n'avait vu qui était derrière lui, un enfant. Il retrouva Edward et commanda aussitôt deux coupes de champagne et un verre de jus d'orange.

« Ne sois pas timide, Martin. Je te présente Edward Nygma, mon compagnon.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Oswald ? questionna-t-il.  
-Et bien, Martin est un bon ami et il joue dans l'orchestre de l'orphelinat ce soir.  
-Est-ce que c'est ça tes petites escapades secrètes ? dit-il en grinçant des dents.  
-Tu as raison, avoua-t-il. Je te le laisse, mes citoyens m'attendent ».

Mais le petit garçon s'accrocha à la jambe d'Oswald.

« Martin, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il s'occupera bien de toi, n'est-ce pas, Ed ? menaça-t-il du regard.  
-Bien sûr que oui, monsieur le maire, affirma-t-il en tendant sa main vers l'enfant. On va te trouver une glace ? ».

Martin lui prit la main, gigantesque dans la sienne minuscule. Il aurait préféré rester avec Oswald car cela faisait quelques mois qu'il lui rendait visite à l'orphelinat. Au début, c'était juste pour obtenir des informations puis peu à peu, Oswald voulait passer du temps avec lui, en apprendre plus sur lui. Il était le premier ami de Martin et il ne souhaitait pas lui causer de problèmes. En plus d'être son seul ami, Oswald était aussi l'unique personne à lui témoigner de la tendresse. Martin ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était alors Oswald lui avait simplement expliqué que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Cependant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le maire avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ce dont Martin était sûr par contre, c'est qu'il adorait Oswald. À l'orphelinat, il s'ennuyait beaucoup et était triste alors dès qu'il le voyait, il sautait de joie et courait vers lui. 

« Tu es le gamin qui ne parle pas ? Je me souviens de toi, énonça-t-il. Viens, on va voir ce qu'on peut te trouver en cuisine ».

En marchant dans les longs couloirs, Martin lâcha sa main. Edward voulut la reprendre mais le garçon le repoussa encore plus.

« Si je te perds, Oswald m'en voudra à vie alors tu restes près de moi et tu ne regardes personne, compris ? ». 

Il hocha la tête, impressionné par son autorité. Dans les cuisines, ils tombèrent sur des membres d'un gang qui soutenaient Oswald mais qui ne prenaient pas au sérieux l'Homme-Mystère. Ils le bousculèrent mais malgré ses menaces, ils rirent encore plus de lui. Martin leur lança un regard sombre comme Oswald lui avait appris et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia d'un des deux types. Il attrapa le gosse par le col et si Oswald apprenait cela, Edward était mort.

« Je peux voir mais ça ne t'aiderait pas. Mon nom semble appétissant mais mon goût est horrible. Que suis-je ? lâcha-t-il.  
-Ferme la, green man, se moqua l'un deux.  
-Un œil au beurre noir » répliqua Edward en lui filant un bon coup de poing.

Martin en profita pour se débattre et saisit la main d'Edward. Sans plus attendre, il rejoignirent la salle de réception pour alerter le GCPD. 

« T'a-t-on déjà dit qu'on ferait tout pour toi, Jim ? lui demanda Oswald.  
-Je ne crois pas mais ton petit ami vient vers nous et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ».

En effet, Edward se précipita vers eux, Martin était dans ses bras pour aller plus vite. Il le reposa et leur expliqua la situation rapidement. Oswald lui cria dessus en apprenant qu'il avait mis son petit protégé en danger. Mais soudain, Martin nota sur son calepin que Edward l'avait protégé et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Martin, soupira Oswald. Tu as été très courageux.  
-Surveille tes alliés, lui dit Edward dans l'oreille. Ils ne m'apprécient pas.  
-Un petit rappel à l'ordre leur feront du bien, répondit-il en choisissant bien ses mots.  
-Oui, un cours de... tir à l'arc ». 

Martin les regardait à tour de rôle sans comprendre le sens de leurs phrases mais perçut autre chose dont il était sûr. Il fit un petit dessin sur son carnet et leur montra. Ils faillirent s'étouffer avec leur breuvage en voyant un homme coiffé d'un chapeau melon, un autre monsieur à côté de lui avec une canne dans la main et un cœur au dessus d'eux. 

« Oui, Martin, « mon compagnon » veut dire mon amoureux, expliqua Oswald. Je l'aime et il m'aime. On vit même ensemble.  
-Ne lui raconte pas tous les détails » pouffa Edward en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Martin poussa Edward et obligea Oswald à se mettre à sa taille pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis, il tira la langue vers Nygma. 

« Souvent cachée, je désire ce que je n'ai pas. Que suis-je ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
-Ed, ne l'embête pas avec tes énigmes ».

Mais le petit garçon fixa droit dans les yeux l'homme vêtu de vert avant d'inscrire sur son calepin sa réponse : « La jalousie ». Edward lâcha une exclamation d'enthousiasme et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bouclés.

« Je l'aime bien ce petit !  
-Au moins, vous avez un point commun, marmonna Oswald. Dis moi, Ed, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi rendre visite à Martin à l'orphelinat ».

Edward accepta, heureux de faire plaisir à Oswald mais il avait également hâte de passer plus de temps avec son petit protégé. Il était d'ailleurs temps pour lui de rejoindre l'orchestre, c'était le pianiste de l'orphelinat. Il jouait un air de Paul de Senneville qu'Oswald lui avait recommandé, _Mariage d'Amour_. Il était très fier et l'applaudit comme un bon père de famille. Le gala se conclut sur ce moment touchant, tous ces enfants espéraient être adoptés. Oswald insista pour raccompagner Martin en voiture et il eut du mal à le laisser repartir à l'orphelinat. 

« On le revoit dans quelques jours, le consola Edward.  
-J'aime bien cet enfant, chuchota-t-il. Il me ressemble...  
-Et il aime les énigmes, ajouta-t-il.  
-Ed, murmura Oswald. Tu ne me parles jamais de tes parents ».

Aussitôt, Edward se crispa et détourna le regard en se concentrant sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il refusa de répondre et se tut jusqu'au manoir. Oswald avait senti que ce sujet était complexe alors pour le détendre, il massa ses larges épaules, les embrassa. Sous le regard coquin de son compagnon, il caressa son pénis et malaxa ses testicules. Oswald prenait plaisir à le masturber, à lui arracha des gémissements rauques. Cette fois, il voulait le goûter, voir ce que cela faisait. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et sortit sa langue en le fixant de ses deux saphirs. Edward était au paradis. Le Roi de Gotham le lapait comme si il avait devant lui la glace la plus délicieuse du monde. Nygma n'en pouvait plus, surtout quand Oswald suçota le bout de son gland tout en le regardant de ses yeux d'ange. Sa semence se répandit dans sa bouche et bien que cela le surpris, il pouvait sentir cet arrière goût propre à Edward. Il avala sans trop d'effort, savourant tout de lui. 

Les jours suivants, Edward resta enfermé dans son bureau au manoir. Il trafiquait des matériaux, les assemblait, tira des balles dessus et y déversa même des produits chimiques. De temps en temps, Oswald entendait des exclamations de joie sans comprendre ses avancées scientifiques qui le mettaient dans cet état. Mais ce que le maire craignait, c'était qu'Edward s'isole à cause de ses questions sur ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cet éloignement était de sa faute et il s'en voulait. Même si c'était sa maison, il toqua timidement à la porte de son laboratoire. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut des pas précipités, quelques jurons et des bruits de placards qui claquèrent. Enfin, Edward ouvrit la porte mais juste de quoi laisser voir son visage. 

« Oui ? lança-t-il en se raclant la gorge.  
-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Oswald.  
-Oui... Non ! J'ai du travail, répliqua-t-il en refermant la porte.  
-Attends ! s'alarma-t-il en la bloquant avec sa jambe meurtrie.  
-Oswald, ta jambe !  
-Je m'en fiche, grinça-t-il. Ouvre cette foutue porte, Edward !  
-Je ne peux pas et enlève ta jambe, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? lâcha-t-il finalement en retirant sa jambe.  
-Non, bien sûr que non mais ne m'interromps pas quand je travaille. Je te montre ça ce soir, ok ? »

Oswald abdiqua sur ce coup là et lui fit confiance. C'est vrai, il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Edward qui refusait de parler de ses parents, de sa famille. Il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer à parler mais il détestait ne pas savoir la vérité. Il connaissait tout de Gotham et les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses étaient toutes à propos d'Edward. Il passa un coup de fil désespéré à Barbara mais elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Puis, il eut une idée pas très honnête mais c'était la méthode qu'il préférait le plus utiliser.

« Jim, mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant au GCPD. J'ai besoin d'un tout petit service, murmura-t-il quand il arriva à sa hauteur.  
-Tu ne peux pas venir ici, demander tout ce que tu veux et le recevoir sur un plateau d'argent, siffla Gordon entre ses dents en le tirant de force dans son bureau.  
-En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'espérais. Allez, Jim, je veux juste un dossier. Ce n'est pas grand chose. En échange, tu obtiendras certaines informations précieuses sur... La Cour des Hiboux, chuchota-t-il théâtralement.  
-Quel dossier ? accepta Jim.  
-Edward Nygma » lâcha-t-il. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais ne pose pas de questions. Fais ton travail, ce dossier contre mes informations » ajouta-t-il fermement.

Gordon revînt quelques minutes plus tard, un dossier assez fin entre les mains. Il avait eu un peu de mal à le trouver dans la salle des archives, comme si il avait été dissimulé. Oswald s'en empara comme un vautour, ses serres acérées dessus et oublia presque de l'informer sur la Cour des Hiboux. Aussitôt fait, Oswald se précipita dans sa voiture mais malgré tous ses efforts pour obtenir ce dossier, il n'apprit rien de nouveau sur l'Homme-Mystère. Il piqua une colère dans sa limousine. Rien, il ne savait rien du passé d'Edward, de son adolescence, de son enfance et ça l'enrageait ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête. Cet homme l'émerveillait, le rendait addicte et il voulait tout de lui. Il avait cru le perdre en lui dévoilant son amour mais depuis leur rencontre, il l'avait tout de suite repéré et savait qu'il serait important dans sa vie. Mais même avec tous ses mystères et ses énigmes qui l'agaçaient, Oswald le désirait ardemment.  
En rentrant au manoir, il claudiqua comme il pouvait jusqu'au salon et s'étala sur le canapé, la main entre les jambes. À cette heure, Edward était encore occupé dans son bureau mais il prit soin de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Il libéra son sexe dur de son sous-vêtement et se caressa frénétiquement en renversant un peu sa tête en arrière, son autre main recouvrant ses yeux. Il respirait de plus en plus fort comme si il manquait d'air et peinait à avoir suffisamment de souffle pour murmurer le nom de son amant invisible. 

« Oswald ? » s'exclama la voix d'Edward.

Le Pingouin sursauta aussitôt et se couvrit comme il pouvait mais il ne parvînt pas à dire un seul mot. Le Riddler se jeta alors sur lui et entoura son sexe avec sa grande main.

« Oswald, je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux, susurra-t-il en caressant doucement son entrejambe.  
-Ah... Edward... ta main est si chaude, continue, haleta-t-il.  
-Vous êtes brûlant, monsieur le maire. Et si j'appuie ici, c'est plaisant ? demanda-t-il en serrant son gland.  
-Mmmh... ronronna-t-il, plus vite, Ed !  
-Patience, tu vas devoir me le demander plus gentiment, indiqua-t-il en le masturbant superficiellement.  
-Ed, je t'en prie ! minauda-t-il.  
-Oh très bien, Mr. Penguin, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille en accélérant le rythme.  
-Ed... Je t'aime tellement – mmh... Toi et tes énigmes ! » éclata-t-il en gémissant très fort.

Edward s'abreuvait de ses déclarations en lui offrant ce qu'il voulait et il l'amena à la jouissance. Il n'avait pas prévu cela pour la soirée mais quand il avait vu Oswald dans une telle luxure, autant abandonné à son plaisir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Après tout, c'était lui qu'il appelait follement. À présent qu'Oswald reposait calmement sur le sofa, Edward lui dévoila le fruit de ses recherches. Il avait passé les derniers jours à construire une attelle pour la jambe du Pingouin qui était fait au millimètre près pour lui et qui résistait à toutes sortes de choc. Il l'aida à la mettre en place et Oswald fut extrêmement touché. Il plia son genou plus souplement qu'avant et trouva que la douleur était presque imperceptible. Il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir chercher à fouiner dans les affaires de son compagnon alors que celui-ci lui préparait cette belle surprise. Oswald l'embrassa vivement mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur son passé.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas m'en parler un jour ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son genou.  
-C'est compliqué, répondit-il après un court instant et en replaçant bien ses lunettes sur son nez. Ma mère a quitté la maison très tôt et mon père, mon père passait ses nerfs sur moi. C'est plus simple de frapper son gosse plutôt qu'un champion de boxe, ricana-t-il nerveusement. Je n'ai pas de famille à part toi Oswald. Et je veux en construire une avec toi.  
-Ed, je suis tellement désolé...  
-Ne le sois pas, je suis partis rapidement et je préfère oublier ça. Je t'ai toi et ça me suffit, déclara-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Tu as bien dit que tu voulais fonder une famille ? » répéta Oswald, le regard malicieux.


	8. Famille

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et Oswald avait atteint son objectif : diriger les deux mondes de Gotham. Il ne pouvait espérer plus. Alors oui, il avait connu quelques disputes avec Edward mais ce dernier l'aimait très fort. Ils avaient appris à communiquer, à se pardonner et personne n'avait réussi à les séparer. Ils adoraient s'aimer, se câliner dès le matin et s'endormir paisiblement. Edward avait tenu sa promesse, il avait passé du temps avec Martin durant les derniers mois. Il le voyait parfois avec Oswald mais aussi tout seul. Martin allait avoir onze ans la semaine prochaine. Pour Oswald, le temps passait trop vite.

« Edward, peux-tu venir dans le salon ? Je dois te parler, s'exclama-t-il en bas de l'escalier.  
-J'arrive » répondit-il en rangeant ses expérimentations scientifiques.

Oswald entendit un léger boum et une odeur de fumée accompagna l'arrivée d'Edward qui portait encore ses lunettes de scientifique.

« Ne fais pas exploser la maison de mon père, mit-il en garde.  
-Tout est sous contrôle. Easy-peasy, Ozzie. Je t'écoute.  
-Assis-toi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en s'installant aussi sur le canapé. Tu t'entends très bien avec Martin, n'est-ce pas ? Et notre relation est solide.  
-Oui mais que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Et bien, je me demandais si on pouvait... si tu veux bien que toi et moi, on... on... on l'adopte » annonça Oswald.

Edward n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie ainsi. Pendant longtemps, il avait repoussé et ignoré sa sexualité puis il était tombé amoureux d'Oswald, éperdument amoureux. Mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé une vie de père, une vie de famille. À cet instant, il sentit son alter ego ressurgir et se moquer de lui, à quel point il était peureux. Il pouvait même le voir, accoudé à l'âtre de cheminée. Oswald remarqua qu'il fixait le vide, les lèvres pincées, et il savait que ce regard n'annonçait rien de bon. Edward se leva, les genoux tremblotants et défia son autre lui. « Pathétique, Ed » qu'il répétait en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé. Oswald eut l'impression de le déranger mais Edward le retint quand il voulut le laisser seul. Il l'attrapa par la taille tout en ne coupant pas le contact visuel avec le Riddler. 

« Reste dans ma tête, articula Edward en serrant de plus en plus fort Oswald contre lui. Tu es une part de moi et nous allons être un merveilleux père pour Martin ».

Le visage d'Oswald s'illumina et il sortit de sa veste les papiers d'adoption. Sur ce coup, il avait tout prévu, qu'importe la réponse d'Edward. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement en voyant sa double personnalité s'évaporer et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Oswald, il fut apaisé de retrouver ses deux perles brillantes. Il ferait vraiment tout pour lui.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Martin, ils lui rendirent visite à l'orphelinat. Tout avait été réglé avec la directrice quelques jours avant. Ils avaient si hâte de dévoiler cela au petit garçon mais ils ressentaient en même temps une certaine excitation et beaucoup, beaucoup de stress. En se rendant dans la chambre de Martin, ce dernier sentit que quelque chose était différent. Certes, c'était son anniversaire mais les deux hommes semblaient tendus. Au pied de son lit, il trouva des paquets cadeaux, l'un était un puzzle de la par d'Edward et le second une bague qui cachait une lame très discrète.

« Quoi ? Il doit apprendre à se défendre. Et je lui ai déjà appris les bases du poignard, s'expliqua-t-il suite au regard accusateur de son compagnon.  
-Oswald ! Il a onze ans ! rouspéta-t-il. Viens Martin, on a quelque chose de très important à te montrer ». 

Martin les serra dans ses bras pour les remercier de leurs cadeaux puis il s'assit autour de la table avec eux. Oswald alluma les bougies sur le gâteau et avec Edward, ils chantonnèrent joyeux anniversaire. Il lui murmura de faire un vœu avant qu'il souffle fort sur toutes ses bougies. Edward et Oswald applaudirent puis ils lui tendirent une enveloppe. 

« Ouvre la, Martin » dit simplement le maire.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle et se décida à l'ouvrir soigneusement. Il lut dans sa tête les premières lignes et reconnut très rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. C'était des papiers d'adoption à son nom et ils ne manquaient que leurs signatures. Martin fut chamboulé. Il ne savait pas si ses prières avaient été entendues mais elles étaient en train de se réaliser. Ils étaient tous très émus et chacun leur tour, ils signèrent, scellant à tout jamais leur nouvelle vie. Martin tremblait à cause de ses pleurs et sauta dans leurs bras. Edward le porta et ils restèrent proches tous les trois dans une longue étreinte.  
Ils partirent main dans la main et Oswald eut la joie de lui présenter le manoir et de le laisser prendre ses repères. Ils comptaient faire en sorte que tout soit parfait pour Martin. Une chambre avait été aménagée sommairement et ils profitèrent des jours suivants pour la décorer comme il le souhaitait. Peu à peu, ils trouvaient leurs marques et adoraient leur vie de jeunes papas. 

Un matin, ils reçurent une visite inattendue. Un homme du nom de Joseph se présenta à eux. Il s'agissait du cousin d'Edward et il le reconnut malgré le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Ils l'invitèrent à rester dîner le soir même et ensemble, ils commencèrent à se remémorer les quatre cents coups qu'ils avaient fait étant petits. Edward avait des flashbacks lointains, comme si sa mémoire avait volontairement effacé les bons moments de son enfance.

« J'ai appris que tu étais devenu père. J'aurai dû te contacter plus tôt, je suis désolé. Mais en apprenant la nouvelle, je ne voulais pas que ton fils ait un manque de... tu sais, la famille.  
-Je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver non plus, je t'avais oublié, confessa Edward.  
-Je peux comprendre. Alors, où est sa mère ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
-Il n'en a pas. En fait, nous sommes ses deux pères » répondit Oswald suite à la gêne de son compagnon. 

Joseph continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était en leur racontant sa vie. Il était professeur à l'école où Martin allait et peu à peu, Oswald et Edward mirent de côté leur méfiance. C'était un homme gentil qui adorait faire des blagues et il espérait apporter un peu de joie de vivre à Gotham.  
Leur quotidien était enfin paisible et ils construisaient leur vie de famille tous ensemble. Martin sollicitait beaucoup Edward pour des cours de piano et il faisait en sorte que son fils ne s'ennuie jamais. Oswald passait du temps à la mairie mais tous les soirs, il restait avec Martin. Cet enfant avait un désir d'être le meilleur dans tous les domaines et surtout à l'école. En vérité, Edward avait eu peur qu'Oswald s'éloigne de lui mais au contraire, il se montrait avide de caresses. 

Le soir de son anniversaire, Edward et Martin lui réservèrent une très belle surprise. Tous les deux au piano, ils avaient répété énormément pour ce moment. Puis, son compagnon poussa la chansonnette et Oswald reconnut tout de suite cette chanson qui était gravée dans sa mémoire depuis sa naissance :

_« The fire has gone out, wet from snow above. But nothing will warm me more, than my, my mother's love. I light another candle, dry the tears from my face. Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace. The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see. But I will not fear cause my mother looks over me »._

__

Oswald fut très ému, pleura évidemment et ils passèrent une excellente soirée tous les trois. Entre le cousin d'Edward et le travail d'Oswald, ils avaient eu du mal à se retrouver calmement ensemble.

« Comment sais-tu pour cette chanson ?  
-Tu parles dans ton sommeil, expliqua-t-il.  
-Oh, je vois. C'était la berceuse de ma mère, avoua-t-il.  
-Elle serait très fière de toi et de Martin, j'en suis sûr ».

Edward prit le visage d'Oswald entre ses mains et il ne fit d'abord que frôler ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, il les embrassa, alternant entre de doux baisers et des plus langoureux. Oswald se laissa fondre entre ses bras et son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.  
Cette nuit, ils dormirent tous ensemble, Martin dans les bras d'Oswald. À chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il avait pris l'habitude de se loger dans les bras de son papa pingouin. Edward aurait aussi aimé que leur fils vienne contre lui mais il préférait le laisser venir à lui. Il montrait ses faiblesses uniquement à Oswald et lui réservait toutes ses questions curieuses. Mais même si cette nuit, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il se cacha quand même contre Oswald et Edward attendait sagement que Martin réclame sa présence. 

Le temps passait, les conflits entre les gangs avaient repris mais l'armée du Pingouin et du Riddler était plus forte que jamais. Ils s'étaient pris de bonnes raclées parfois, avaient risqué leur vie mais ils faisaient en sorte que Martin ne rentre jamais dans ce monde. Pour l'instant, ils avaient fait le choix de lui cacher leur vie de criminels et pour leur fils, Oswald était le maire de la ville et Edward son assistant. Alors quand ils rentraient couverts de blessures, ils lui disaient juste que des méchantes personnes leur voulaient du mal mais qu'ils reviendraient toujours à la maison pour leur Martin.  
À ses treize ans et bien qu'il soit muet, seul son regard suffisait pour leur dire à quel point il était heureux. Joseph était son professeur de mathématiques et il allait chez lui tous les mercredis après-midi tandis que ses parents réglaient quelques affaires dangereuses. Parfois, ils avaient du temps juste pour eux deux et en profitaient pour faire l'amour sans se retenir de gémir et de jouir très fort. Edward caressa le ventre de son compagnon, ou plutôt de son mari à présent. Ils s'étaient mariés l'automne dernier, Edward lui avait fait sa demande. Il était Edward Nygma Cobblepot maintenant et leur mariage avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Oswald n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour la cérémonie et Gotham ne connaîtrait jamais plus un mariage aussi beau, émouvant et luxueux que le leur. 

« Tu as pris du poids ces derniers temps, mon chéri, remarqua Edward en agrippant ses poignées d'amour. Tu accouches bientôt ?  
-Tais-toi, idiot ! se vexa-t-il.  
-Oh non, j'adore tes formes, Ozzie, s'excusa-t-il. Mon petit oiseau doit se préparer à donner naissance une nouvelle fois, le taquina-t-il.  
-Qu'entends-tu par là ?  
-Pendant neuf mois, je reste bien au chaud. Attendu de tous quand je suis désiré et pourtant, je serai inquiet pour toi toute ma vie. Qui suis-je ?  
-Edward, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je déteste les énigmes et surtout les tiennes ? répliqua Oswald.  
-Un enfant, je veux un deuxième enfant » annonça-t-il.

Oswald se retourna vers lui, son petit sourire en coin. En compagnie de Martin, ils se rendirent à l'orphelinat de Gotham en lui expliquant qu'il allait être grand frère bientôt. Ils ne faisaient qu'observer les enfants jouer dans la cour de récréation quand tout à coup, ils repérèrent en même temps une petite fille d'environ sept ans qui escaladait un arbre.

« Miss, intervint Oswald. C'est dangereux ce que tu fais.  
-Monte avec moi, répondit-elle en ignorant sa remarque.  
-Je ne peux pas, je boite, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant son attelle.  
-Alors si je tombe, tu me rattrapes, rit-elle en montant encore plus haut.  
-Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux cette petite, chuchota Edward avant de la rejoindre comme il pouvait sur une branche. Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward et toi ?  
-Gertrud ! ».

Oswald écarquilla les yeux et indiqua furtivement à son mari, en tapant le sol avec sa canne, de continuer à lui parler. Ils apprirent qu'elle était ici depuis ses trois ans et que sa tante s'était occupée d'elle car ses parents étaient décédés. Cependant, c'était une très vieille dame et elle avait été emportée rapidement.

« Tu me rejoins ? J'ai un peu le vertige, dit Edward en regagnant une branche plus basse.  
-Non, il est bizarre le monsieur là, répondit-elle en montrant Oswald du doigt.  
-Bizarre ? s'étouffèrent-ils en même temps.  
-Oui, il est trop vieux pour monter dans l'arbre.  
-Jeune fille, je ne suis pas vieux. J'ai juste un handicap, rectifia-t-il. Maintenant, descendez ! ».

Son ton autoritaire s'adressait même à Edward et sans se faire plus prier, Gertrud l'écouta aussi. Il lui présenta Martin et tous les quatre, ils discutèrent. La petite fille était très bavarde et expressive, elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle voulait aussi une famille et prévoyait même de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat si personne ne l'adoptait. Oswald et Edward avaient conscience que c'était très rapide mais malgré sa bonne humeur, cette enfant souhaitait désespérément avoir une famille.  
Une fois rentrée au manoir, ils en parlèrent avec Martin et ils se mirent d'accord pour l'adopter le plus tôt possible. Oswald ferait même pression sur l'établissement s'il le fallait. Ainsi, ils voyaient régulièrement la petite Gertrud et elle les appelait déjà papa. Deux mois plus tard, elle devenait officiellement leur fille. Joseph avait été le premier mis au courant et même si il voulait déjà passer du temps avec elle, il comprenait qu'Oswald et Edward restèrent d'abord avec elle. Ils découvrirent une enfant farceuse, maligne et tout le temps perchée sur les épaules de son papa Edward. 

Leur vie de parents bien remplie, ils acceptèrent de laisser leurs enfants à Joseph pour le week-end. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas savouré ce calme à la maison et sur le chemin du retour après leur journée de travail, Oswald se contenait comme il pouvait. Mais dans la limousine, il ne tînt plus et en s'assurant que la vitre teintée les séparait bien du conducteur, il défit la braguette d'Edward et mis son sexe rigide à nu. Il le prit entre ses lèvres vigoureusement, la bouche pleine et le suça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Edward en rêvait de cette fellation à l'arrière de la limousine. Il empoigna les cheveux d'Oswald et contenait ses gémissements. Mais c'était trop bon, trop fort et il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses cris. Oswald n'y allait pas de main morte mais ils arrivèrent déjà au manoir juste avant qu'il jouisse. Le Pingouin se lécha tout de même les lèvres en le regardant amoureusement et il eut à peine le temps de se rhabiller qu'il le tira dans leur chambre.  
C'était rare qu'Oswald soit aussi excité mais actuellement, plus rien ne l'arrêtait et il sauta sur son mari en l'embrassant à chaque couche de vêtements retirée. Il commençait déjà à vouloir le reprendre en bouche mais il désirait aussi lui faire plaisir alors ils s'allongèrent de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le sucer encore, de même pour Edward. Oswald était au dessus de lui et son visage devînt carmin quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de faire un soixante-neuf. Dans cette position, ils ressentaient du plaisir et s'en donnaient en même temps. Edward en profita pour masser les fesses de son partenaire et il y glissa même un doigt. Oswald gémit si fort mais le pénis de son compagnon le fit s'amoindrir. Ils se sentaient venir peu à peu, cette chaleur qu'ils connaissaient si bien maintenant les envahissait mais seul Edward éjacula alors qu'Oswald s'était retenu. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin mais le laissa se reposer un peu avant de continuer. 

« Ed, je veux te faire l'amour, souffla-t-il tout bas.  
-Volontiers, monsieur le maire, répondit-il. Comme la dernière fois ? Tu avais beaucoup aimé cette position.  
-Oui, tourne toi mon amour ».

Edward lui obéit, le regard très coquin et tendit son derrière aguicheur vers Oswald. Il s'inséra lui-même un doigt pour l'exciter et murmura son prénom, le priant de venir en lui. Le maire de Gotham prépara bien son mari, allant jusqu'à l'écarter avec trois doigts puisque c'était ce que Edward aimait. Il le chamboulait à chaque va-et-vient, le faisait hurler de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le pénétrer sauvagement. Oswald le prit donc en levrette en absorbant chaque son qui sortait de la gorge d'Edward. Il se perdait à son tour dans son plaisir, se sentant entièrement serré à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Il adorait le dominer ainsi, le prendre quand il le suppliait aussi fort et quand il était sur le point de défaillir, sa voix se mélangeait entre son orgasme et ses sanglots.  
Il frappait fort au fond d'Edward, le chevauchant jusqu'à ce que lui aussi perdre toutes ses facultés à penser et s'abandonna totalement à ce rythme puissant et rapide. Le sexe d'Oswald en lui le rendait fou et il ne faisait qu'entendre la voix du Riddler dans sa tête sans savoir si c'était vraiment lui ou la sienne qui réclamait Oswald de continuer à lui faire l'amour aussi fortement. Il prenait possession de lui, n'hésitait pas à s'enfoncer profondément en lui et comme c'était excitant de se faire prendre par le Roi de Gotham.  
Ses coups de reins ne s'arrêtaient plus et les jambes d'Edward tremblaient. Il faillit tomber complètement sur le lit à plusieurs reprises mais Oswald le rattrapait toujours et il coinça ses genoux entre les siens, ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward. 

« C'est si bon, Oswald, lâcha-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Mmmh Oswald, encore...  
-Encore quoi ? susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille en s'immobilisant en lui.  
-Prends moi fort ! ordonna-t-il en s'empalant lui-même sur son sexe.  
-Petit pervers, lui lança-t-il en reprenant ses mouvements soutenus. Ed... laisse moi jouir en toi, ajouta-t-il dans un rythme saccadé.  
-Vas-y, donne moi tout » formula-t-il entre ses propres gémissements.

Oswald jouit en lui donnant un coup de bassin violent et il déposa en lui toute sa coulée jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Edward se sentait voler en éclat comme un feu d'artifice et s'effondra en même temps que son orgasme l'avait pris. Il avait à peine la force de se redresser et Oswald dû l'aider car il voulait désespérément l'embrasser.  
Soudain, Edward s'empara de ses fesses, il les trouvait si attirantes et ses yeux lorgnaient souvent dessus, surtout quand il portait un pantalon moulant. Il les écarta doucement et sous le regard pressant du maire, il commença à les embrasser, à les mordiller et mort de faim comme il était, il lécha son anus et récolta les doux cris du Pingouin. Il se tortilla en dessous de lui, les jambes écartées et maintenues en l'air par Edward. Il lui avait bien relevé le bassin pour le lécher parfaitement et malgré son extrême pudeur, Oswald était à la fois gêné et excité d'être pris comme ça. Intérieurement, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Edward le baise comme le capricieux garçon qu'il était. Le Riddler le fit passer au dessus de lui et il s'introduit longuement en lui, en le regardant intensément. Oswald monta vite dans les aigus et oublia presque de respirer parfois tant il aimait cette sensation de plénitude. Il voulut poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward mais ce dernier le bloqua en lui tenant le cou pour l'obliger à ne regarder que lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus fort en lui et le pénétrait entièrement. Il accéléra la cadence car il savait que dans ces moments-là, Oswald était en lambeaux et il perdait toute sa tête. « Ed, Ed ! » criait-il pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir, son compagnon l'amena au septième ciel en s'épandant en lui. 

Pendant un instant, ils s'assoupirent un peu et rêvassèrent sans se soucier des draps tâchés tellement qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde. En se réveillant, ils décidèrent de prendre un bain ensemble pour bien se reposer. Edward fit couler de l'eau bien chaude et Oswald s'installa entre ses cuisses. Son compagnon nettoya son dos et tout son corps aussi puis il fit de même avec lui. Oswald appréciait beaucoup être entouré de mousse et dans les bras de son mari, il se détendait. L'eau chaude apaisait aussi sa jambe et Edward entoura son corps de ses grands bras en caressant son torse. 

« Je t'aime fort, Oswald, chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ed » murmura-t-il tendrement en lui dévoilant mieux sa nuque.

Edward l'embrassa doucement et déposa ensuite un suçon sur la peau fine et pâle d'Oswald. Celui-ci frémit et écarta ses jambes pour le laisser empoigner délicatement son sexe et l'entoura dans sa paume toute chaude. Il pinça légèrement ses tétons en même temps tout en caressant son entrejambe humide. Il le faisait tout en douceur en serrant parfois un peu plus fort car il savait qu'Oswald aimait beaucoup ce rythme lent et sensuel, qu'il s'occupe entièrement de lui.  
Il porta ensuite la main d'Edward à ses lèvres et embrassa simplement son alliance en chérissant cet instant de pur bonheur. Oswald se remémorait en même temps ce jour où il lui avait dit oui pour la vie, où ils s'étaient promis amour, fidélité et loyauté dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, pour toujours.


End file.
